


Una gigantesca questione irrisolta

by AkaneMikael



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fedal - Freeform, M/M, Next Generation, Old generation, Subplots, presence of Nole Stan Domi Sascha
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Laver Cup. Rafa e Roger nella stessa squadra per tre giorni di torneo insieme a Domi e Sascha, dall'altra parte fra gli altri c'è Nick. Fra le varie sottotrame giovanili esplode quella che è la gigantesca questione irrisolta fra Rafa e Roger, i quali hanno un piccolo problema da risolvere prima di lasciarsi andare dopo una vita che non osano farlo. Entrambi sono impegnati e non con rispettive consorti femminili, che sono delle mere coperture per il ruolo 'famoso' che ricoprono. Bensì con Nole e Stan. Come ne usciranno da quei tre giorni? E se dietro tutto ci fosse la volontà primaria di Roger di togliersi qualche sfizio una volta per tutte, che scampo ha Rafa?[principalmente fedal, presenza mentale di Nole e Stan, ma non nella fic. Contorni con Kyrgios in particolare, vagamente inseriti anche Thiem e Zverev]





	1. Al centro di tutto

**Author's Note:**

> se qualcuno mi segue sa che sono una fan della rafole e della fedrinka con apprezzamento al fedal. Ma dopo questa Laver Cup ho deciso di scrivere una fedal vera e propria, sono 7 capitoli brevi che si sviluppano nei 3 giorni di Laver Cup. Spero che i fan delle altre 2 coppie non se la prendano, ma oggi vince fedal, sorry! Un PS: so che le salette di squadra erano divise, penso lo fossero anche gli spogliatoi ma non ne sono sicura. In realtà prima di pensarci avevo già fatto gli spogliatoi in comune e così ho lasciato la cosa. Il fatto è che di solito nel tennis i giocatori usano lo stesso spogliatoio e fanno la doccia insieme, così non ci ho pensato che forse nelle competizioni di squadra li dividono. Comunque non importa. Altro PS: ho le mie idee sulle coppie, leggendo si capiranno tutte. Ma sono piuttosto convinta che Nick adori Rafa e non ho potuto resistere. Alex e Domi, così come Nick, sono inseriti ma secondariamente. La fic è pronta, la pubblico un capitolo a settimana circa. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

UNA GIGANTESCA QUESTIONE IRRISOLTA

  
1\. AL CENTRO DI TUTTI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal16.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal17.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal21.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal24.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal25.png)   
  


‘Non voglio sembrare come se fossi il suo ragazzo’ - Rafa su Roger una settimana prima della Laver Cup - 

  
Dopo la milionesima volta che la sua mano si posa sulla mia spalla o sulla mia gamba o sul mio braccio, avvicino il viso al suo e gli sussurro a denti stretti:  
\- Sei diventato un suicida? - Roger ride in modo particolarmente spiccato e mi dà la risposta.   
Il resto della giornata procede proprio così! Lui attaccato a me, lui che mi tocca per ogni scusa, lui che mi parla vicino al viso, fissandomi negli occhi o la bocca, lui che sembra flirti con me.   
\- Non vorrei dire, ma non sono solo io che sembro flirtare... - Dice poi in un altro momento, durante la partita di Domi. Mi giro e lo guardo corrugato con il mio tipico sopracciglio alzato.   
\- Perché? - Chiedo come un caccia. Lui ride e mi fa notare come siamo messi, così vedo che siamo nelle stesse posizioni, le mani davanti alle bocche, i gomiti sui ginocchi ed impreco, mi appoggio dietro e cambio subito posizione allargando le braccia intorno allo schienale.   
Roger si appoggia per ridere e prendermi in giro e nel farlo si appoggia con la schiena al mio braccio, sembra lo sto tenendo per le spalle come il mio ragazzo.   
\- So che non vuoi sembrare come se fossi il mio ragazzo, ma dovresti fare più attenzione e controllarti meglio! -   
Sbuffo ed alzo gli occhi al cielo alzandomi di scatto appena il game finisce e Domi si siede nella sua panchina insieme a Borg. Mi alzo in fretta e vado da loro, rimango in piedi nello schienale dove appoggio i gomiti e mi metto a parlare a Domi perché Borg ha tante doti, ma non quella della conversazione.   
Do qualche consiglio a Domi e lo incito, poi gli do una pacca sulla spalla e gli do la mano, lui mi ascolta come se fossi un guru.  
Quando torno a sedermi, Roger ha uno dei suoi famosi ghigni sottili, che io conosco bene.   
\- Che c’è? - Chiedo senza capire, un po’ seccato.   
\- Niente. - Sbuffo ed alzo gli occhi al cielo, così lui si decide. - Guardavo Nick! - Così mi volto verso Roger perché non capisco. - È geloso marcio! - A questo mi copro la faccia incredulo che si metta a fare il pettegolo in questo modo.   
\- Hai visto troppe telenovela... - Brontolo per sedare le sue fantasie. Lui ride.   
\- No no, so quello che vedo, tu sei un toro che non guarda niente e nessuno se non l’obiettivo, ma credimi. Nick è perso per te, tutto quel che fa nei tuoi paraggi è per attirare la tua attenzione e quando invece, in casi come questi per esempio, la dai ad altri, lo uccidi! - Chiudo gli occhi e mi appoggio allo schienale raccogliendomi in me stesso, nascondo gli occhi e cerco di trattenermi dal mandarlo a cagare.   
\- Ti annoi tanto? - Lui ridacchia nel suo modo infantile e bambinesco che però mi piace molto.   
\- Un po’ sì... spero di giocare anche io domani... comunque pensa se in squadra con noi c’era anche Nole! Sarebbe stato da divertirsi! - E così decido di alzarmi ad esultare per una mossa di Domi per zittirlo prima che blateri troppe cagate.   
Lui mi imita nello stesso modo, vorrei dargli un pugno sui denti. Perché mi imita?   
Quando mi siedo di nuovo sussurro:   
\- Guarda che non siamo soli... - Mi riferisco a Sascha seduto vicino a me e a Tomas dall’altra parte. Lui ride ed alza le spalle.   
\- Sono presi dal capolavoro in campo. Specie uno. - Quando lo dice guardo istintivamente Sascha, perché anche se non voglio capisco al volo la mente bacata di Roger.   
Sascha sta fissando entusiasta e sognante Domi, che i due sono molto amici non è un segreto, ma io non sono un gossip man come Roger.   
\- Forse con Nole ti divertiresti perché siete due pettegoli tremendi! - ribadisco con un pizzico di gelosia. Lui ride e mi tocca la schiena con un dito facendomi rabbrividire.   
\- Dai, non fare il geloso, non devi sentirti escluso. Siamo tutti una grande famiglia! -   
Lo rimprovero mentre non stacco gli occhi dal gioco.   
\- No, perché tu e Nole non potete vedervi in realtà, e sai bene perché. -   
\- Ma tu e Stan siete ottimi amici! - Sospiro paziente.   
\- Certo, ma è difficile non andare d’accordo con Stan, è un orsacchiotto! - Questa mi esce senza controllarla e lui scoppia a ridere. Sicuramente ci saranno più foto di quello che volevo.   
\- Va bene, piantala di ridere! Hai capito cosa intendevo! -   
\- Comunque non è vero che io e Nole non ci sopportiamo, abbiamo solo un paio di contesi di troppo. - Mi fermo e lo guardo solo con un sopracciglio alzato, di sbieco, senza girarmi tutto.   
\- Un paio? - Lui annuisce.   
\- Va bene, UNO! -   
Scuoto la testa e lo mando a quel paese mentre riprendo a guardare la partita.  
Alla fine Domi vince ed esultiamo tutti, quando viene da noi mi complimento con lui in un mezzo abbraccio entusiasta, lui e Sascha fanno un tipico saluto fra amici speciali e Roger ridacchia mentre io guardo per puro caso Nick che in questo momento fissava la nostra panchina con una strana espressione.   
Beh, in effetti sembra geloso di qualcosa, ma penso che Roger non abbia afferrato il reale oggetto di gelosia... cazzo, mi ha contagiato, sono diventato un gossip man come lui!   
   
La partita dopo è di Sascha e Roger fa un po’ il suo consigliere, così come io l’ho fatto con Domi. Non ci siamo messi d’accordo e non l’abbiamo fatto apposta, ma mentre lui è là, guardo Nick e vedo che fissa un po’ sia loro due che noi, io gli faccio un cenno perché i nostri occhi si incrociano, gli faccio l’occhiolino come faccio solitamente per salutare qualcuno che conosco e lui sorride in modo spiccato tornando poi ai suoi.   
\- Stare qua è come essere in prima fila ad un reality show! - Esclama Tomas improvvisamente seduto dall’altra parte. Salto sul posto e mi giro a guardarlo.   
\- Perché? - Chiedo senza capire, così mano davanti alla bocca avvicina il viso al mio per dirmi:   
\- Nick è geloso e non è chiaro se di te e Domi, te e Roger, Roger e Sascha o di Sascha e Domi. - Esclama improvvisamente. Mi metto la mano sulla faccia.   
\- No, non anche tu! - E così si anima e mi parlotta vicino ancora come se non avessi detto nulla.   
\- E poi Roger che fa con Sascha quello che prima hai fatto con Domi, come a stuzzicarti! - Spalanco gli occhi e lo fisso con urgenza:   
\- Guarda che non è come pensi! - Ma lui ride.   
\- E immagino benissimo quel povero di Nole a casa a guardare tutto questo e a mangiarsi le mani! - Così rinuncio e mi chiudo la faccia. Tomas non contento continua. - Fra l’altro Sascha sembra preso fra mille fuochi... l’amore per il suo dio Roger che gli fa da guida spirituale, l’amore per Domi e quello più carnale per Nick. -   
\- Oh mapporca... - Brontolo sentendo la cazzate che spara. E che continua a sparare. - Ma non dimentichiamo Domi! Quanto era felice di ricevere consigli, pacche e mani da te? Si sentiva in paradiso! Sapessi come ti hanno fissato male prima sia Nick che Sascha... e pure Roger, eh? -   
\- Ma tu guardi le partite o hai i pop corn da qualche parte? - Commento ironico visto che pare notare un sacco di cavolate tranne che il tennis.   
\- Oh andiamo, siamo qua per divertirci, io mi diverto! Tanto sanno tutti che vincerà la nostra squadra! - Sospiro e cerco di fare quello corretto.   
\- Chi gioca convinto di vincere riceve sempre brutte sorprese... - lui ride e mi spinge contro Domi dall’altra parte che si gira illuminato. Ok, comincio a notare anche io le cazzate ora.   
\- È un evento d’esibizione, non un vero torneo. Volevano solo vedere te e Roger giocare insieme, tutto lì! Il resto è una scusa per farlo avverare! -   
Sospiro e scuoto la testa. Mi sa che non c’è proprio verso.   
Quando Roger torna, si siede fra me e Tomas e ci separa, io mi spalmo più vicino a Domi che mi fa spazio mettendomi una mano sul ginocchio.   
Ti prego fa che Nole non noti, ti prego.   
\- Di che parlavate? - Chiede Roger subito, mentre Sascha torna in campo saltellante felice.   
\- Gli hai regalato dieci anni di gioia in più! - Dico riferendomi al fatto che Sascha è dipendente da Roger e lo sanno tutti.   
Lui ride.   
\- Beh, non è che tu prima ti sei risparmiato con Domi. Mi dispiace che non puoi fare nulla per Nick, ma credo che lui renda meglio se ti ha di fronte e non di fianco. - Chiudo gli occhi e scuoto la testa cercando di lasciar perdere, tanto ormai è nella sua versione demente e Roger versione demente è impossibile da fermare!  
\- Io non sono l’idolo di Domi... - Non posso dirlo di Nick perché ho notato anche io che mi ammira molto e che gioca molto meglio quando sono nei paraggi, per non dire che ogni volta che può viene a vedere le mie partite dal vivo.   
Ovviamente parlo piano perché ce l’ho vicino e questo risulta come una delle nostre scene che il mondo definisce ‘fedal’. Ci hanno dato un nome di coppia e penso che sia il nome più famoso di tutte le coppie ‘inventate’ nel mondo della popolarità.   
Roger mi guarda sconvolto e scuote il capo come se parlasse con un inetto.   
\- A volte più che un toro sembri un caprone! - E così lo guardo truce, faccio il broncio offeso e guardo di nuovo la partita senza dire nulla. Roger non lascia passare molto vedendo che non torno a parlare.   
\- Dai, non offenderti. - Niente. - Rafa sei troppo permaloso, sai che io scherzo e ti voglio bene. - Sbuffo. Mano sulla spalla a stringere. Rabbrividisco e lo guardo come se fosse scemo e così ride e la ritira.   
\- Comunque ho visto Domi fare palleggi con la pallina prima, come fai tu. - Ribadisce convinto. Io sospiro e rinuncio a rispondere. Tanto ormai è convinto.   
Il resto della serata procede così, per fortuna ad un certo punto scendo in campo con Tomas per un doppio e davanti a noi, secondo i sorteggi di stamattina, ci sono Nick e Jack.   
Lo sguardo di Roger è cristallino mentre mi applaude e mi incita, so che sta pensando ‘scommetti che Nick vince?’  
Io lo ignoro, anche se è difficile ignorarlo quando si ficca in testa certe idee.   
Durante la partita lui con Sascha e Domi esultano, incitano e dà consigli, ma alla fine Nick come lui aveva immaginato gioca benissimo e vincono il doppio con 2 set contro 1.   
Alla fine mi stringe la mano orgoglioso e mi tocca anche la schiena con un maggior contatto, così io faccio altrettanto. Non per farlo felice, ma semplicemente per assecondarlo.   
Comunque è un grande talento, se si mette a fare sul serio questo finisce in testa.   
  
Dopo la serie di partite della prima giornata, noi 4 che abbiamo giocato il doppio andiamo a farci una doccia mentre il resto dei due team si riuniscono per decidere la line up dell’indomani.  
Così anche se non c’è Roger a riempirmi la testa di cazzate, mi immagino lo stesso la sua voce che mi dice le sue cagate. Comunque lo sguardo divertito di Tomas non si esime dal ricordarmi che finalmente Nick è felice perché non mi deve contendere con altri.   
Sotto le docce che ci facciamo insieme si ride e si scherza perché io normalmente sono timido con chi conosco poco o è sulle sue, ma se sono con persone che conosco abbastanza o gente che sa coinvolgermi mi lascio andare e Nick e Jack sono molto carichi.   
Si ride e si scherza uno davanti all’altro ognuno sotto la propria doccia, in un momento in cui mi giro a prendere la saponetta, Tomas mi fa il cenno verso Nick. Io mi giro di sottecchi cercando di non farmi notare e vedo che effettivamente mi fissa insistentemente il culo mentre Jack lo spintona allusivo e divertito e lui lo respinge distraendosi. Io mi irrigidisco rosso in faccia e Tomas mi dà una manata sulla schiena facendomi ululare.   
\- Comunque senza nulla togliere agli altri, penso sia stata la miglior partita la nostra. - Dice Tomas. Jack replica veloce ed allusivo:  
\- Beh, Nick aveva una motivazione speciale! - Nick prende il manico della doccia e glielo gira verso la faccia, questi si mette a scappare e finisce dietro di me spingendomi verso di lui, la cosa è troppo improvvisa e non riesco a spostarmi o a fare contrappeso, così vado dritto contro Nick che se non mi prendesse al volo finirei lungo disteso con un braccio rotto!   
Vorrei dare un calcio a Jack perché stava per uccidermi, mi sale proprio il nervo assassino in un momento, ma Nick prima mi rimette in piedi dopo avermi afferrato per bene per il corpo, poi mi mette in parte e tira un calcio lui a Jack sgridandolo.  
\- Guarda che potevi rompergli un braccio se cadeva! - Jack fa ancora il risolino e rimane in quello che era il mio posto di lavaggio, vicino ad un Tomas che ride a sua volta.   
\- Va bene, si scherzava... non importa... - Dico calmando Nick che si è alterato, gli metto una mano sul braccio e lo riporto al suo posto, mentre mi sistemo in quello che era la posizione di Jack, vicino a Nick appunto.   
Vedo strani sguardi ed io alzo gli occhi al cielo girandomi dall’altra parte per non guardare i dementi.   
I dementi che improvvisamente si sbrigano a sciacquarsi ed escono subito mentre io sono ancora insaponato e Nick la tira ovviamente per le lunghe.   
Saranno 3 giorni belli lunghi!  
\- Jack ogni tanto è ubriaco senza bere. - Dice Nick come se si scusasse al suo posto, sorpreso mi giro a guardarlo e sorrido.   
\- Non fa nulla, è una persona esuberante. - Anche se poi se mi faceva male davvero altro che calmare Nick, ammazzavo io Jack.   
\- È che siamo tutti eccitati, è un evento bellissimo, ci stiamo divertendo molto. - Sorrido ancora mentre ho la prima conversazione normale con Nick che si rivela una persona anche normale, se vuole.   
\- È un’ottima occasione per imparare lo spirito di squadra, una cosa importante per chi gioca la Davis Cup. -   
\- E tu ne hai molta esperienza... - Annuisco ridendo imbarazzato.   
\- Eh, ho avuto le mie soddisfazioni, dai! - Lo ammetto.   
\- Soddisfazioni? 4 Davis vinte non sono qualche... - Ok, adesso mi sta proprio adulando. Ti prego. È imbarazzante.   
\- Se segui Lleyton puoi imparare molto da lui. - Lui annuisce come se bevesse ogni informazione possibile che gli sto dando. Prima mi guardava quando davo consigli a Domi e sia Tomas che Roger hanno detto che era invidioso, sebbene immagino fosse una cosa più innocente che maliziosa come la mettono loro.   
Anche io vorrei i consigli del mio idolo se lui li desse solo a dei rivali.   
Mi sento un idiota a sentirmi un idolo, però lo sono, so che lo sono.   
Se dai miei consigli Nick può trarne qualcosa di buono, è meglio che glieli dia. È un enorme talento, non gliel’ho mai detto a lui personalmente, ma forse se hanno ragione quei due idioti, potrei stimolarlo un po’.   
\- Imparo anche dalle partite contro di te! - questa gli sfugge perché è un impulsivo fatto e finito, si vede che non voleva dirlo e se ne pente subito, mi guarda con occhi in difficoltà ed io sorrido stringendomi nelle spalle.   
\- Devi imparare da ogni partita, da tutti puoi tirare fuori una lezione. Hai un enorme talento, se ti metti a fare sul serio tu in un paio di anni passi primo senza problemi, ma devi volerlo, devo affrontare ogni partita come se andasse della tua vita, con la stessa serierà con cui giochi contro di me. - Ci mettiamo sotto il getto della doccia e ci sciacquiamo con calma mentre lui assorbe le mie parole e pende dalle mie labbra, la cosa mi lusinga e mi fa sentire euforico perché è normale quando uno così selvatico diventa un gattino solo perché è con te. Sono belle sensazioni.   
\- Con te è diverso perché voglio impressionarti. Non mi importa di impressionare gli altri. - Ed improvvisamente sembra buttare giù ogni maschera.  
Ora? Proprio ora? Cazzo, Rafa! Scappa prima che la cosa ti sfugga di mano.  
Ma prima che finisca di pensarlo, lui mi viene vicino e mi pulisce un occhio con la mano.   
\- Ti stava finendo la schiuma dentro. - Dice solamente. Non si allontana subito, la mano scivola sull’orecchio e mi prende il lobo fra due dita come se fosse un gesto amichevole normale fra noi, non lo è per niente.   
Sta seguendo un indomabile impulso ed io sono pietrificato, non voglio offenderlo o farlo rimanere male, specie se questo significa mortificare o spegnere un talento. Però non è che per amore di tennis posso prostituirmi. Specie perché Nole mi uccide.   
Non giustifica questo secondo gesto, io rimango fermo e rigido e non respiro per un secondo, totalmente sorpreso, poi sorrido imbarazzato e di circostanza chiudendo a tentoni il rubinetto.   
Si è creato un imbarazzante e pesante silenzio, di che diavolo si parlava? Ah sì, di tennis!   
Sto per riprendere il filo del discorso quando Nick pensa bene di avvicinarsi ancora, mi sfiora col suo corpo ed entrami siamo nudi, un soffio, un attimo e fa per posare le labbra sulle mie, come se io, il mio silenzio, la mia fermezza gli abbiano spianato la strada.   
Veloce gli metto una mano sul petto e lo respingo deciso, ma senza essere violento. Lo fermo e basta.   
Lui capisce, alza le mani e mi lascia in segno di resa e di scuse, chiude gli occhi e torna alla sua doccia che chiude senza dire nulla.  
Non diciamo mezza parola. Non so cosa dire e come gestire la cosa. Non voglio dirgli che sto con Nole, non voglio dirgli nulla.   
Però forse dovrei cercare di tranquillizzarlo perché magari poi questo lo distrae a tennis e... e che ne so di come si fanno queste cose? Non mi sono mica mai successe!  
Ma che cazzo ho fatto di male? 


	2. Tipici casini per Rafa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo lasciato Rafa e Nick negli spogliatoi insieme dopo che Nick ci ha provato con Rafa sotto le docce. Un po' di casini per Rafa che in qualche modo riesce a cacciarsi sempre nei guai, da bravo spagnolo. Ormai la questione fra Rafa e Roger è sempre più grande e sempre più irrisolta. Ed arriva la prima notte.

2\. TIPICI CASINI PER RAFA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal45.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal12.png)

  
Mille pensieri si susseguono mentre usciamo dal locale docce, quando andiamo di là nello spogliatoio con l’asciugamano avvolto in vita ed i corpi gocciolanti, ci ritroviamo schifosamente soli e penso peste e corna di quei due idioti.   
Sospiro e scuoto la testa alla stessa maniera di Nick, così ci notiamo e ci mettiamo a ridere per spezzare l’imbarazzo pesante.   
Non ne parliamo più, facciamo finta di nulla.   
\- Comunque devi trovare delle motivazioni per giocare a tennis. Devi vedere tu quali, però senza motivazioni è difficile. Tu hai un grande talento, ma è sporcato dalla mancanza di motivazione. -   
Lui coglie la palla al balzo e torna a parlare di questo, ora senza mascherare mostra la sua predilezione per me.   
\- Con te gioco bene perché mi piaci e voglio colpirti, ma in generale non gioco a tennis perché mi piace, ma perché ne sono capace. -   
Piego la testa e stringo le labbra contrariato mentre mi tolgo l’asciugamano e mi asciugo, lui fa altrettanto e rimango distratto dal suo corpo alto, affusolato e muscoloso al punto giusto con un tatuaggio sul braccio, una scritta, la pelle mulatta perché ha padre greco e madre della malesia. Che sia finito in Australia è curioso.   
\- Avevo capito che il tuo idolo fosse Roger. - Lui ridacchia.   
\- Lui è il mio idolo, tu sei quello che mi piace. Come persona, come tennista e come ragazzo. - SBAM! Questo è il rumore immaginario della sua dichiarazione contro la mia faccia che mi stordisce. Lo sapevo, ma sentirselo dire così è tutt’altra cosa.  
Ok, è un bel tipo, in quanto gay apprezzo un bel corpo od un bel ragazzo, così come gli uomini etero apprezzano le donne anche se sono impegnati. La cosa non cambia.   
Però sono felice con Nole ed ho un Roger che mi rende la vita impossibile perché anche se sta con Stan, anche lui ha in mente me. Situazioni complicate. Ogni tanto viene fuori questa nostra vicendevole predilezione. Quel desiderio proibito mai realizzato e sfogato che entrambi sappiamo se dovesse succedere sarebbe un disastro.  
Entrambi amiamo profondamente i nostri compagni, ma penso che per ognuno ci siano più anime gemelle nella propria esistenza o nel mondo. Quando ne incontriamo due nello stesso momento è un casino, una delle due prevale chiaramente, ma l’altra è lì e se la continuiamo a frequentare comunque crea casino e ci confonde. Questa è la mia situazione con Roger.   
Entrambi abbiamo altre anime gemelle, ma ci siamo anche noi. Finora abbiamo gestito tutto, abbiamo fatto le nostre scelte in base a diversi fattori, siamo felici con chi abbiamo vicino.   
Ma ci sarà sempre quel piccolo rimpianto uno nell’altro e quel che proviamo, quest’attrazione segreta, questo innegabile sentimento, ci sarà sempre comunque. Punto.  
Come un sogno proibito, il sogno proibito che abbiamo tutti.   
Rimango ebete, nudo, con le mutande in mano che mi dimentico di indossare, lui altrettanto nudo che si gode il momento in cui mi ha shoccato e proprio su questo la porta si apre e guarda chi fa il suo ingresso trionfale?   
\- Rafa, ti sei addormentato? Aspetto te per... - Si ferma, si zittisce, ci guarda e la sua boccaccia malefica riprende: - Ho interrotto qualcosa? -   
E così mi giro di mille colori super imbarazzato e gli tiro la prima cosa che ho sotto mano, le mie mutande. Lui se le becca in faccia e ride allentando la tensione, Nick risponde per me iniziando a vestirsi.   
\- Ci stavamo dichiarando amore eterno, sei stato inopportuno, ma tu puoi fare tutto, quindi ti perdoniamo! - Ed ormai Nick è lanciato, ha scoperto che dire le cose come stanno è molto divertente se puoi sconvolgere gli altri e se lo fai ridendo gli altri penseranno che scherzi e quindi che male c’è?   
Io sbuffo e mi riprendo le mutande da Roger mentre ride e fischia insieme.   
\- Oh mi sa che qualcuno deve essere informato di qualcosa qua... - Sbianco e dopo aver preso le mutande lo spingo malamente fuori.   
\- Vai a farti un giro. - Poi lo riprendo prima che varchi la soglia, siccome lo prendo per il colletto lo strozzo. - Anzi aspetta! - E così dicendo gli frugo disinvolto nelle tasche e gli prendo i telefoni. Poi lo spingo fuori e chiudo la porta.   
\- Così non fai danni! - La sua risata mi accompagna mentre lo insulto, quando mi giro vedo uno sconvolto Nick mezzo vestito, io ancora nudo con le mie mutande ed i suoi telefoni in mano.   
\- È solo scemo, lascia perdere... - Il mio primo pensiero è che Nick possa aver capito che parlava di Nole, non so come potrebbe averlo capito, ma vai tu a sapere.   
Poi lui scuote la testa e decide di parlare. Che cazzo però!  
\- Ma quindi la fedal è vera?! Non credevo che lo fosse! Per questo prima... ok, scusa, se avessi saputo non ci avrei mai provato, ma sai... era una grande occasione e... no, è impossibile vincere con Roger. Lui è Dio! - E così mi copro la faccia, con le mie mutande appunto.   
Ecco fatto, ho anche peggiorato la situazione!   
\- Non è come pensi. - Ma lui sembra convinto, così mentre mi vesto in fretta super colorato di rosso e super imbarazzato, mi parte la suoneria per Nole che è specifica per lui perché Enrique l’ha scritta pensando alla nostra situazione complicata. Bailando fa il suo ingresso e guai se non rispondo perché sa che ora dovrei essere in camera e sicuramente vuole assicurarsi che io non dorma con Roger. Non abbiamo ancora pensato alle camere, ma ora mi viene in mente che forse non è andato in camera perché vuole stare con me. Oh no, eh?   
\- Sì sì ci sono scusa! - Rispondo dopo un paio di squilli. Mi guardo bene dal dire il suo nome e spero che nel silenzio tombale non si senta la sua voc... non riesco a finire il mio pensiero e a sentire cosa dice Nole, che vedo Nick con gli occhi spalancati e sotto shock perché sì, ha sentito chiaramente la voce di Nole.   
Oh, fanculo!   
\- MA MI ASCOLTI O ROGER TI È GIÀ SALTATO ADDOSSO? ORA LO AMMAZZO! SAPEVO CHE DOVEVO VENIRE! - E urla l’idiota!   
\- Piantala, sono ancora negli spogliatoi... -   
\- ANCORA?! MA RAFA, SO CHE AVETE FINITO DA UN SACCO! CON CHI TE LA FAI? - E perché cazzo deve urlare!?   
\- Se non la smetti di strillare giuro che vado in camera con Roger di proposito! -  A questo punto che lo nascondo a fare? Mentre parlo imbarazzato ed arrabbiato ed in difficoltà guardo Nick che intanto si è vestito e si è seduto nella panchina con l’aria di chi è al cinema. Sconvolto, interessato, meravigliato.   
Io mi copro la faccia mentre cerco di infilarmi i pantaloni con una mano, a questo punto prendo il telefono con la spalla e concludo l’operazione con più agio.   
\- Se lo fai sarà l’ultima cosa che avrai fatto. -   
\- Potrei non avere scelta perché credo siano tutti andati, io sto facendo tardi e lui è qua fuori che aspetta. -   
\- Ma gli hai detto che non starai in camera con lui perché non voglio? -   
\- Sì che gliel’ho detto, ma credo che prenda le decisioni con la sua testa! - Cosa normale di solito.   
\- Adesso lo chiamo! - Parte in quarta.   
\- Non risponde. - Ed ora mi maledico.   
\- Come non risponde? Che ne sai? -   
Fanculo Rafa.   
\- Gli ho requisito i telefoni. - Silenzio.   
\- Cosa? - Quel tono che non promette niente di buono.   
\- Sì... perché voleva chiamarti... - Il problema è che Nole sa quando mento perciò devo essere sincero, ma sta per succedere un casino. Mi siedo perché così non posso finire di vestirmi, ma intanto mi metto calzini e scarpe. Nick ancora mi fissa interessato, sente tutto. Ma proprio tutto.   
\- Perché? - Chiede ancora col tono da adesso uccido tutti.   
\- Perché è stupido. -   
\- Sì sono d’accordo, ma non risponde alla domanda. - Con Nole scherzi sempre, tranne quando è geloso. Quando è geloso non ci scherzi altrimenti è finita.   
\- Io e Nick ci siamo messi a parlare ed abbiamo fatto tardi, quando Roger è entrato a vedere cosa facevamo ci ha visti ancora nudi e sai che ha la testa di una teenager americana. Per stuzzicarmi ha detto che ti voleva chiamare, gli ho preso i telefoni e l’ho cacciato. Questo è tutto. - Silenzio.  
Oh andiamo Nole, non stare zitto. Nick tende l’orecchio come faccio anche io preoccupato.   
\- Nole? - A questo punto che lo nascondo a fare?   
\- Con Nick? - Questo è sufficiente, Nick mi guarda senza capire che problema c’è se io ero qua con lui a parlare nudo.   
Ma dai, non lo sai? Se ne sono accorti tutti che tu hai un debole per me!   
\- Sì, stavamo solo parlando, è entrato proprio quando... -   
\- Sì sì ok. Fra cinque minuti chiamo Roger, se non risponde lui sai cosa succederà. - E con questa gelida affilatissima e traumatica sentenza, mette giù.  
Ok sono finito.   
\- Cazzo. - Impreco. Appena chiudo velocissimo schizzo in piedi e finisco di vestirmi, poi la sola cosa a cui riesco a pensare è raggiungere Roger in fretta per restituirgli i telefoni, devo anche istruirlo e dirgli che non mi metta ancora di più nei guai.  
Ma che cazzo, ma perché tutte a me?   
Sto per uscire di corsa con il mio borsone quando mi fermo e vedo Nick ancora sconvolto, così mi fermo, mi gratto la nuca e sospiro con una smorfia di difficoltà.   
\- Ne parliamo domani? - Lui alza le spalle, fa un’espressione buffa ed annuisce, ma penso sia ancora sotto shock.   
Spero che nel frattempo non lo sappia tutto il mondo.   
Ma lui? Ma proprio lui doveva saperlo? Ma perché?  
Non conosco Nick così bene da sapere quanto è affidabile, so che ci sono quelli di cui mi fido, Andy è affidabile. Nick chi lo sa?   
Con questo pensiero fisso corro per i corridoi cercando disperatamente Roger, lo trovo nella sala d’attesa e di relax del nostro team con divani, poltroncine, sedie, tavoli e il necessario per bere, mangiare qualcosa e passare il tempo.   
È solo, è seduto nel divano ed ha gli occhi chiusi perché si annoia, oggi non ha nemmeno giocato. Spalanco la porta, faccio un respiro rumoroso di sollievo e gli tiro i telefoni che prende al volo con aria da ‘sei pazzo?’   
Poi mi avvicino e lo punto furioso con le dita.   
\- Rispondi e quando ti dice che non dormirai con me tu digli... -   
\- Certo che dormo con te! Si sono già sistemati tutti ormai! Che faccio, li butto giù dal letto perché siamo Rafa e Roger, siamo risaputi amici ma Rafa ha un fidanzato geloso? -   
Chiudo gli occhi e mi copro la faccia pregustandomi una di quelle lunghissime litigate sfinenti. Mi accuccio ai suoi piedi e lui mi carezza la testa arruffata e bagnata che non ho nemmeno pettinato.   
\- Su su, lo convinco io che va tutto bene. -  
\- È già tutto male! Ha chiamato prima, ho finito per dirgli di me e Nick nudi, di te che vuoi dormire con me, di me che ho i tuoi telefoni... peggio di così... gli manca solo di sapere che Nick ci ha ufficialmente provato con me e si è dichiarato ed ora sa che io sto con Nole e che Nole è geloso di te! Se viene a sapere anche questo mi lascia! - Sono melodrammatico ed esagerato come ogni spagnolo, Roger si accende di interesse e dice un ‘davvero?!’ Sul telefono che suona.  
Cinque minuti spaccati.   
Roger con aria sorniona risponde ed io mi aggrappo alle sue ginocchia e lo guardo con aria da cane bastonato implorante, accucciato ai suoi piedi. Lui rimane lì e mi guarda divertito mentre risponde subdolo.   
\- Ciao Nole. Sì Rafa mi ha detto. Non devi preoccuparti, sai che anche io sono felicemente impegnato. Non faremmo mai nulla contro i nostri amori. - Sembra lo prenda in giro.   
\- Basta che non dorma con te. -   
\- No, non dormirà con me. Se con dormire con me intendi venire a letto con me. Se invece intendi che staremo nella stessa camera... per questo purtroppo è tardi. Hanno tutti dato per scontato che io e lui fossimo nella stessa camera ed ormai stanno anche già dormendo. Rafa era una lumaca... colpa di Nick... - Sta per dirgli che ci ha provato con me ma istintivo e di riflesso gli pizzico un capezzolo attraverso la felpa azzurra uguale alla mia, la divisa della squadra europea.   
\- Come Nick? Che c’entra lui ora? -   
Lui si tende e fa la faccia dolorante con la bocca spalancata, io lo minaccio con lo sguardo truce e maschera bene la voce spezzata.   
\- Eh niente, sai che Rafa è gentile, Nick era lento e lui l’ha aspettato. - Gli lascio il capezzolo e lui sospira.   
\- Perché erano nudi quando sei venuto? Anzi, dove sono gli altri che hanno fatto il doppio con loro? - Lui si stringe nelle spalle perché sinceramente non ne ha idea. Mi guarda per sapere la risposta ed io mi stringo nelle spalle come lui perché non lo so.   
\- Ah boh... -   
\- Ma dov’è Rafa? - inizio a scuotere la testa dicendo che non devo essere qua, ma Roger risponde per conto suo.  
\- Dove vuoi che sia? Se siamo compagni di stanza ed io l’aspettavo ed ha dovuto correre a consegnarmi i telefoni prima che tu lo lasciassi, è qua davanti a me! - La risata di Nole spezza un po’ la tensione che mi stava uccidendo, così appoggio istintivamente la testa sulle gambe dello scemo che ridendo a sua volta mi carezza come se fossi il suo cagnolino.   
Forse questa non è la posizione migliore, né il posto migliore. Ma io e lui abbiamo un rapporto molto diverso da quello che hanno i comuni rivali-amici. Noi siamo anime gemelle con altre anime gemelle come fidanzati. È diverso.   
È come se fossimo amanti con la testa e l’anima, ma non col corpo.   
\- È terrorizzato? - Chiede Nole divertito.   
\- Se la sta facendo sotto! - Risponde sincero Roger, divertito anche lui.   
\- Ridete, ridete a mie spese! Io sono innocente e voi mi fate diventare matto! - Brontolo lasciando le gambe di Roger, Nole ride ancora insieme a Roger che mette il viva voce.   
\- Sei in viva voce. - dice a questo punto.   
\- Bene. Rafa, sai che riesco a sapere quando mi nascondi qualcosa o quando menti. - Inghiotto a vuoto alla minaccia. Sì che lo so.  - Bene, non devo aggiungere altro. - E con questo prendo il telefono dalla mano di Roger.   
\- Anche io ti amo, brutto scemo! Buonanotte! - Dopo di questo chiudo la conversazione su lui che ride.   
Poi rimango seduto per terra accanto a Roger che mi guarda divertito e scuotendo la testa.   
\- Sai, Stan prima di venire mi ha detto: ‘se vuoi toglierti lo sfizio con Rafa una volta per tutte è questo il momento. Se lo fai me lo dici che io me lo tolgo con Nole e siamo tutti e quattro pari!’ - Io lo guardo sconvolto incredulo che abbia detto una cosa simile. Roger fa il serio e alza la mano in segno di giuramento. - È vero! - Mi copro il viso con una mano.   
\- Sono tutti partiti con questa storia! È solo un torneo dove giochiamo nella stessa squadra! Non abbiamo nemmeno fatto un doppio insieme! -   
\- Domani lo facciamo, abbiamo deciso di inserirci domani. - Annuisco con aria preoccupata e tremolante aggiungo.   
\- Sì, ma è un doppio, un torneo di esibizione praticamente, per divertire tutti. Andiamo, che bisogno c’è di essere così ansiosi ed apprensivi? Quante volte abbiamo avuto mille occasioni di saltarci addosso? Quante partite uno contro l’altro e poi nudi sotto la doccia? Perché ora sono tutti impazziti? -   
Questo in effetti non lo capisco, e Roger alza le spalle con la sua solita calma e semplicità.   
\- Beh, vedi... è il mondo che ci mette insieme, no? Sai, la questione fedal e tutto... è un evento messo in piedi solo per vederci insieme ed ora hanno tutti questa fissa e vuoi o no anche i nostri ragazzi si fanno influenzare dagli altri. È un po’ la loro paura da sempre, sanno che abbiamo questa ‘gigantesca questione irrisolta’. E così ora che tutti ne sono convinti, loro ne hanno paura. Stan passa subito alla soluzione, convinto che lo faremo, perché queste cose prima o poi succedono. Nole è terrorizzato, questo nostro rapporto è in assoluto il suo punto più debole... -   
\- Beh deve stare zitto perché io almeno non gioco a fare la famiglia infilandomi nelle gambe di mia moglie. -   
\- Certo, perché non sei sposato. -   
\- No, perché Xisca sa tutto e fa la mia fidanzata, ma è la mia migliore amica! Avevo bisogno di questo ruolo, così come te. Solo che tu riesci a fingere meglio e l’hai sposata e fatto figli, così come Nole, idem. Io non riesco, mi rifiuto di fingere nella mia vita privata per sempre e fare figli per il gusto di essere padre. Non voglio essere padre, perché? - Roger si mette a ridere ai miei tipici sfoghi, è una cosa che mi irrita da sempre, ma ognuno fa le cose come se le sente e vuole farle. Si alza e mi tende la mano per aiutarmi ad alzarmi, io la prendo e mi solleva. Poi invece di mollarmela se la tiene e me la bacia malizioso con l’occhiolino.   
\- Comunque l’idea di Stan non è male, forse andrebbe bene anche a Nole, poi. Dico, per poter fare pace e tornare con te, potrebbe ‘usare’ Stan per farcela pagare, ma poi tornerebbe tutto come prima. -   
Alzo gli occhi al cielo esasperato riprendendomi la mano, isso il borsone in spalla, lui fa altrettanto e mi segue fuori per andare in camera, che non è qua al palazzetto dove abbiamo giocato oggi.   
La macchina ci aspetta da un sacco per portarci nell’albergo che ci ospita tutti.   
\- Ripeto. Siete tutti impazziti! Io sto bene come sto, perché il mondo ci deve provare con me e mettermi nei casini? Amo Nole, non voglio altro. Stop. Già devo condividerlo con quella roba che ha per moglie! -   
Odio Jelena, non la sopporto e tutti lo sanno, Roger ride e la sua risata mi rilassa. Non credo sia una delle cose che a Nole piace, il fatto che dico tutto a Roger e che la sua risata ha potere calmante su di me. Però è anche vero che io e lui abbiamo un rapporto speciale e questa ‘gigantesca questione irrisolta’. Che non risolveremo mai.   
Non voglio.  
In parte ho paura che se cedo poi non sono in grado di smettere e tornare sui miei passi a far finta di nulla, in parte davvero sono convinto di quel che provo per Nole. Davvero lo amo e non si tratta di amare Nole più di Roger, questo non lo so anche perché non ho ceduto con Roger come ho fatto con Nole. Cioè non faccio con uno le cose che faccio con l’altro e non posso fare paragoni fino a questo punto.   
Però si tratta che non posso, non voglio ferire Nole. E non importa se magari provo davvero le stesse identiche cose per uno e per l’altro e semplicemente Nole è stato più sfacciato e veloce di Roger a mettersi con me e tutto lì. Però ormai le cose sono così. Punto.   
Sto con Nole, amo Nole, sono felice con lui.   
Il resto non sono interessato a chiarirlo o a sperimentarlo.   
Nessuno me lo impedisce, non c’è un vero divieto. Se ci fosse lo farei per puntiglio, non possono impedirmi le cose.   
È che la paura di Nole basta a frenarmi, l’immagine della sofferenza che arrecherei a lui mi toglie ogni desiderio.   
Mentre penso questo arriviamo in albergo ed una volta in camera, Roger spezza il silenzio perfetto che si era creato, un silenzio strano trattandosi di lui.   
Poi si abbassa la zip della felpa e mi fissa con uno di quegli sguardi strani, diversi, sottili. Quegli sguardi che ti destrutturano e che mi hanno sempre fatto impazzire.   
\- Sai, è anche la prima volta che dormiamo insieme. Forse hanno paura per questo, Nole e Stan. - Impallidisco e me ne rendo conto solo ora, solo ora che sono davvero in camera con lui. E poi lo noto.  
Il letto è matrimoniale ed il mio cuore è appena mancato un battito.   
Cazzo. Penso che non ne uscirò vivo questa volta.   
Più che altro, se questa volta smetto di pensare come faccio spesso, sono finito. Sono definitivamente finito.   
Pensa a Nole, Rafa. Pensa a Nole. Non te lo sta vietando, ha solo il terrore che succeda e sa che nessuno mi può impedire qualcosa. Niente. Mai.   
Ed è di questo che lui ha paura. Che io lo voglia punto e basta.  
Peccato che sia una paura più che fondata, perché mentre Roger si spoglia davanti a me guardandomi con quel suo sguardo sottile ed ammaliante, mentre è tutto così serio improvvisamente, io mi sto eccitando e ne ho una maledetta voglia.   
No Rafa, non è che vuoi ferire Nole. È solo che questa ‘gigantesca questione irrisolta’ fra me e Roger è della portata di un big beng.   
Fanculo. 


	3. Big Beng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger fa notare a Rafa che dormiranno in un letto matrimoniale ed è la prima volta, Rafa va completamente nel panico. Un toro spagnolo nel panico non è niente di buono. Roger sa già come andrà a finire e l'aspettava da molto tempo, l'ha progettato lui. Rafa ne ha una grande paura e non sa come gestirlo, perchè una cosa sola è certa ora. Lo vuole da matti.

3\. BIG BENG

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal10.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal10.2.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal11.png)

  
Non è che Roger si sta spogliando per sedurmi, ma sono i suoi occhi che me lo fanno credere.  
Rimango fermo inebetito per un po’ prima che lui mi dica con un tono particolarmente basso:   
\- Cosa pensi di fare? - E qua la mia testa perte con un unico senso, che non è quello che probabilmente si dovrebbe pensare subito.   
Avrei dovuto dire ‘adesso mi cambio’, invece dico:  
\- Dipende da quello che vuoi fare tu! - Ed è quando vedo il sopracciglio alzarsi, meno di quanto si alza di solito il mio, che capisco che lui intendeva in un altro senso. Quello più ‘normale’.   
Inghiotto ed arrossisco mentre scuoto la testa ed alzo le mani.   
\- No no lascia perdere... - Con questo mi rifugio in bagno senza prendere niente per cambiarmi.   
Certo vengo da un bagno e mi infilo in un altro.  
Cosa sei, un ragazzino Rafa?  
Sei un uomo, hai più di trent’anni, comportati da tale.  
Ora vai là, ti metti il pigiama e come niente vai a dormire.   
Smettila di scappare. Scappare non ti aiuterà.   
Ok, è solo che finché lo vedevo sotto la doccia negli spogliatoi era un conto, adesso sai, l’idea di dormire insieme nello stesso letto è pesante e... non so... ne ho paura, ecco.   
Ma di cosa? Se non voglio non succederà nulla.  
Ecco appunto. Ho paura di volerlo.  
Ma Nole? Come posso desiderare Roger mentre sto bene con Nole?   
Sospiro, chiudo gli occhi ed esco. Quando torno, Roger è sotto le coperte e la luce grande è spenta, è accesa solo quella del comodino che crea una certa atmosfera.  
Ha uno dei suoi due telefoni in meno, la schiena sollevata appoggiata alla spalliera del letto, un pigiama blu scuro addosso, del tutto normale.   
Non l’ho mai visto in pigiama. L’ho visto nudo, ma mai in pigiama.   
È così strano.   
Alza lo sguardo brevemente e torna al telefono lasciandomi il tempo e lo spazio di fare quel che voglio.   
\- Va meglio? - Chiede piano e suadente. La sua calma improvvisamente mi irrita e mi sale un’ondata di fuoco delle mie che finiscono per bruciare tutto. Mi tolgo la maglia della divisa e anche la maglietta maniche corte sotto.   
\- Come diavolo fai a stare così calmo invece? -   
Roger mi sente concitato e mi fissa sorpreso, io sbuffo e mi tolgo anche i pantaloni rimanendo in boxer.   
\- Cosa dovrei fare? Se mi agito non cambia niente... -   
Alzo gli occhi al cielo, tipica risposta. Mi butto nella valigia alla ricerca del pigiama e vaffanculo ho pensato a tutto tranne che al pigiama.   
\- Ma non sei nervoso? Non provi niente? Io non capisco, sembra che non te ne freghi un cazzo! - Così inizio a tirare fuori tutto nella speranza di trovare qualcosa da mettere, ma di solito dormo in boxer per questo non ho pensato al pigiama, ti pare? Sono un idiota!  
Come vorrei che Nole fosse qui!  
\- Rafa... - Continuo a buttare tutto all’aria come un pazzo, non mi fermo. - Rafa... - Roger mi chiama ancora e visto che non smetto si sporge verso di me dalla mia parte, mi prende una mano e mi ferma improvvisamente.   
Mi calmo magicamente, lo guardo da accucciato e lo fisso, lui è tutto steso dalla sua alla mia parte, si appoggia su un gomito, l’altra mano tiene la mia. I nostri occhi in questa penombra si incontrano ed i suoi sono così invidiabilmente calmi e pacati. Tutto l’opposto dei miei. Come diavolo fa?   
\- Va tutto bene, non dobbiamo fare nulla. -   
\- Non capisco cosa diavolo ci sia di diverso che mi fa impazzire! Perché siamo tutti così strani? - Torno a chiedere esasperato, il tono di chi sta per piangere invece che infuriarsi.   
\- Perché è diverso. -   
\- Ma in cosa?! - Chiedo quasi implorante inginocchiandomi a terra a lato del letto. E lui che non mi lascia la mano, lasciami la mano dannazione.   
\- Perché abbiamo questo desiderio soffocato da molto ed ora è qua e fa da protagonista e tutti si aspettano che noi stasera faremo qualcosa. Noi per primi. -   
Chiudo gli occhi e scuoto la testa cercando di fare ordine, ma è un impresa disperata.   
\- Non capisco comunque perché questo nervoso. Se non vogliamo non succede. -   
\- Perché in realtà lo vogliamo come matti, però i pensieri dei nostri compagni ci frena. È quello a frenarci, non il fatto che non lo vogliamo. È diverso, capisci? - La dolcezza con cui lo dice mi spinge a riaprire gli occhi e guardarlo, sospiro stanco lasciando andare i muscoli e le mani chiuse a pugno, le sue dita si infilano fra le mie e questo brucia, mi brucia da matti perché mi scioglie e mi terrorizza.   
I brividi mi ricoprono mentre capisco che ha ragione.  
Forse avrei dovuto concedermelo almeno una volta prima di stare con Nole. Ma forse se me lo fossi concesso, non sarei mai stato con lui, no?   
Improvvisamente un caos mi invade allucinante, mentre uno dei discorsi preferiti di Nole mi rimbomba nella mente.  
‘Non voglio che stai con me perché devi. Voglio che stai con me perché vuoi. Se vuoi di più andare con Roger, non voglio che stai con me.’ È molto semplice in realtà.   
Ma qualcosa di me lo rende complicato.   
Gli occhi bruciano e non riesco più a vedere bene, lui mi mette una mano sulla guancia e mi carezza.   
\- Non faremo niente, non dobbiamo. -   
\- Ma lo vogliamo. - Lo ammetto a me stesso più che a lui e la mia voce è bassa e spezzata. Mi sento così in colpa verso Nole. Non voglio ferirlo, ma una parte di me, una parte molto forte, vuole andare a letto con Roger.   
\- Sì, lo vogliamo. - Il suo viso è sempre più vicino al mio, gli guardo la bocca mentre le lacrime smettono di premere e mi rilasso sempre di più, come se più si avvicina, più mi lascio andare e lo accetto.   
\- Come la vivi tu nei confronti di Stan? - Chiedo confuso, aggrottando la fronte mentre gli occhi rimangono fissi sulla sua bocca e la sua mano sulla mia guancia, l’altra ancora intrecciata alla mia. Mi appoggio al bordo del letto, dove è lui. Le fronti ora sono unite.   
\- Io non posso ingannare chi amo fingendo di non desiderare con tutto me stesso un altro. Se ti desidero, ti desidero. È la pura verità. Il non andare con te è uno sforzo, non una volontà. È una presa in giro, perché nel momento in cui lo desideri, il tradimento è già successo. - Mi aggrotto ancora di più e sollevo gli occhi per capire cosa intende fare con questo, lui scivola con il pollice sulla mia bocca, me la carezza e si infila sensuale dentro, cerca la mia lingua ed io febbrile, ubriaco, lo lecco. Il contatto è terrificante. L’eccitazione sale immediata, il calore è un’ondata senza fine.   
\- Io l’ho già tradito con la mia anima ed ogni mio istinto, Stan lo sa. Spera solo che farlo sul serio anche col corpo possa farmi smettere e mi riporti da lui. Credo che speri in una sorta di terapia d’urto prima di arrendersi con me. - Scuoto impercettibilmente gli occhi e lui mi legge. - No, non sta andando poi così bene fra noi. Specie quando mi vede con te. E quest’anno mi ha visto davvero parecchio. -   
Nole non penso creda nella terapia d’urto del togliersi lo sfizio e ricominciare voltando pagina. Però sicuramente non è scemo e non può continuare così. Quest’anno più io e Roger andavamo bene e ci vedevamo, più lui andava in crisi.   
Gli tolgo la mano dalla mia bocca sfilando il dito, le mani si intrecciano come le altre e rimangono alte sulla mia guancia.   
\- Perciò tu hai deciso di farlo una volta per tutte e vada come vada dopo? Che se dobbiamo chiudere con loro chiuderemo, o se sarà solo una parentesi che ci permetterà di toglierci tutta questa follia dalla testa allora andrà ancora meglio? -   
Si stringe nelle spalle con aria dolce, semplice.   
\- Non ha senso? - Alzo le spalle divertito un istante.   
\- Non lo so, ma riesco a capirlo. -   
Fa un sorriso che è un misto fra il dolce ed il seducente, alla fine me lo chiede.   
\- Cosa vuoi fare Rafa? - Ed a questo punto penso che se non faccio niente mi ritroverò ogni santo secondo della mia vita così a combattere con me stesso ed ogni mio sentimento.   
Forse è ora di fare qualcosa, per una volta.   
Se non altro togliermi questa ossessione.   
Chiudo gli occhi, stringo entrambe le sue mani, le sfilo, gli prendo il viso e unisco le nostre labbra.   
Il contatto è devastante.   
Una violenta scarica elettrica mi attraversa ed in un istante è come se io cambiassi, se venisse fuori quella bestia che ho trattenuto disperatamente per anni.  
Quel lato selvaggio si libera ed in un istante cambia tutto.   
Apriamo le nostre bocche, le uniamo, giriamo le teste, premiamo uno sull’altro e le lingue finalmente si trovano. I nostri sapori si mescolano, vorticano uno nell’altro, ci carezziamo, lottiamo e poi l’istinto prende il sopravvento. Mi alzo da terra tenendolo sempre fra le mani, salgo sul letto, sto per mettermi sopra di lui ma mi tolgo i boxer, l’unica cosa che indosso. Smettiamo di baciarci, lui mi guarda eccitato e impaziente, io sfilo le coperte che ancora lo coprono, poi gli vado sopra a cavalcioni, gli prendo le mani e gliele alzo ai lati, intreccio le dita poi con forza e passione scivolo sugli avambracci, il petto, gli prendo la maglia e mentre gli afferro il labbro fra i denti, tiro e sollevo la stoffa fin sotto il mento.   
Andiamo a fuoco, ma almeno sarà indimenticabile.   
È come se non posso più fermarmi, tutto viene cancellato, libero quella parte che l’ha voluto come un matto da sempre. Frenetico, folle.   
Scendo sul suo petto e lo marchio, lo faccio mio succhiando, leccando e mordendo. Mi fermo sui capezzoli e Roger geme cercando di trattenersi.   
Le mie mani scendono ancora insieme alla mia bocca, arrivo all’elastico dei pantaloni che abbasso e mentre gli libero l’erezione, ci strofino sopra il mio viso. Lo respiro, assaporo la morbidezza del suo inguine sul mio volto, gli occhi chiusi, totalmente abbandonato.   
\- Oh Dio... - Credo che Roger mi stia guardando e credo di essere completamente matto.   
Lascio un piccolo morso sulla sua anca e istintivo spinge verso la mia bocca perché è uno dei suoi punti deboli.   
Io ridacchio e dopo che gli tolgo i pantaloni ed i boxer, mi avvento sulla sua erezione e lo lecco dalla base alla punta, scivolo dall’altra parte per poi avvolgerlo nella bocca.   
Quando succhio con decisione e vigore, lui spinge col bacino come se mi stesse già facendo suo.   
Penso che il mondo volesse questo, anche chi odia queste cose avrà voluto da una parte una nostra unione speciale.   
Ed ora ci siamo. Stiamo dando forma ad ogni maledetto e perverso desiderio.   
La sua erezione cresce nella mia bocca, le sue mani sui miei capelli ad attirare la mia testa al ritmo crescente.   
Quando sta per venire, mi tira via e mi spinge ribaltando le posizioni. Mi prende il viso con una mano con aria di comando, io apro subito le gambe e la bocca, tiro fuori la lingua verso la sua, sorride malizioso, ha quello sguardo. Lo sguardo di chi comanda.   
Roger è abituato ad avere ogni cosa in mano, a comandare. Ed io ora non chiedo altro.   
\- Scopami... - Imploro sentendo che non resisto.   
Lui sorride malizioso e si strofina col bacino contro il mio, le nostre erezioni eccitate e dure giocano una sull’altra e chiudo gli occhi abbandonato, non ce la faccio più.   
\- Sto per venire... -   
Ma a questo smette di strofinarsi e scende con la bocca. Fa sua la mia eccitazione dura e la possiede, come dopo possederà tutto di me. Io spingo e chiedo di più, devo mettermi il pugno in bocca per non gridare.   
Ne voglio di più, non ce la faccio.   
Lo spingo via quando sento che sto per venire, mi giro sotto di lui e mi metto a carponi, spingo le mie natiche verso di lui nella posizione che preferisco per essere preso e questo credo lo faccia impazzire. Non devo chiedere.   
Le sue mani sulla mia schiena, poi sui miei fianchi, stringe i glutei, si infila nella mia fessura e la lingua mi fa impazzire. Mi brucia la pelle, la sua scia umida, il suo viso sparisce nella parte che voglio faccia sua, se ne occupa con la lingua e poi con le dita. Sta lì tutto il tempo che vuole, torturandomi e procurandomi un piacere incredibile. La mia mano corre fra le gambe a lavorare sull’erezione ancora dura. È una follia senza fine.  
Credo di essere una visione terribilmente eccitante, io in questa posizione tutto verso di lui che mi masturbo.   
Dopo un po’ si solleva, mi prende i fianchi e non glielo faccio chiedere.   
\- Ti prego. - Dico subito.   
Lui sorride, lo sento che sorride. Poi entra.  
Il sollievo che sento è immediato. Mi tendo un momento, lui si ferma. Poi esce e spinge ancora più forte e possente. Lo rifà ancora più forte fino a che non entra tutto ed io mi abituo piuttosto in fretta, sono sufficientemente preparato.   
Spingo verso di lui andandogli incontro ed in un attimo il ritmo cresce ed andiamo in una sincronia perfetta, come se non facessimo questo da sempre.   
L’intensità è folle e soffoco la voce nel materasso perché vorrei gridare.   
Roger spinge dentro di me e mi fa suo, vorrei gridare, vorrei chiedere di più e più forte, ma lui mi accontenta senza che glielo chieda, fino a che vengo in un piacere bollente e liberatore.  
Poco dopo lo sento venirmi dentro.   
Oh Dio, era ora.   
Non ne potevo più.  
Penso d’aver aspettato una vita per questo momento.   
Non lo so, sono impazzito.  
Rimango così, a stringere il lenzuolo coi pugni, il viso sul letto, ansimo, le sue mani suoi miei fianchi, lui a spingere dentro di me ancora qualche momento, poi si ferma, scivola fuori e si china su di me ricoprendomi, mi avvolge la vita con le braccia, le mani sul petto, le dita sui capezzoli. Le labbra sul mio orecchio.   
\- In qualche modo ti amo da morire. E tutta questa follia spero che possa finire, finalmente. Non ce la facevo più a resistere. - Sorrido mentre mi vengono le lacrime per la portata sconvolgente di quel che provo. Mi giro col viso verso di lui mentre mi sta sopra e mi tiene fermo in questa posizione pornografica.   
\- In questo momento potresti farmi tutto quello che vuoi. - Ridacchia, poi mi prende la bocca. Ci baciamo e c’è una sorta di pace dopo la perversione e la follia. Come se tutto andasse a posto e si quietasse. Come se il big bang avesse smesso di ricostruire l’universo ed ora ammirasse il suo capolavoro.   
Mi lascia andare ed io mi giro e mi sistemo sotto le coperte nella direzione giusta, lui si stende accanto a me, ci copriamo e chiudiamo la luce del comodino. Poi mi tira su di sé ed io mi accoccolo sul suo petto. Ascolto il suo cuore battere forte e mi calma, la pace dei sensi si mescola. La sua mano sui capelli mi carezza dolcemente.  
Sollevo il capo e lo guardo negli occhi, lui è serio e rilassato, io sono ancora confuso.   
Ho fatto quello che mi ero ripromesso di non fare mai. Nessuno me lo aveva mai vietato, solo io.   
Forse se mi fossi detto ‘dai Rafa, un giorno lo farai per te stesso e non importeranno le conseguenze’, forse non l’avrei mai fatto invece.   
O forse dovevamo e basta. Non importava come e quando, noi dovevamo.   
Non lo so. Non ho idea di cosa sarà domani e di quanto ho mandato tutto a puttane e quanto impazzirò a farmi perdonare.   
Credo che questa fosse la notte da vivere così. Credo proprio di sì.   
Ci baciamo dolcemente e la sua lingua si prende cura della mia così come il suo corpo accoglie il mio, la sua mano continua a carezzarmi dolcemente.   
Non diciamo niente altro.  
Solo ci accoccoliamo e rimaniamo così per la gran parte della notte.  
Senza dirci nulla, solo a coccolarci insieme, fino a che non ci addormentiamo.  
Quel che abbiamo fatto è un gran casino. Ma almeno è un casino meraviglioso.   
  
Quando mi sveglio mi aggrotto con una strana sensazione.  
Di partenza io ho sempre la luna storta. Sbuffando allungo la mano sul comodino alla ricerca cieca del mio telefono per vedere che ora è, non ha suonato nessuna sveglia. Non trovandolo apro mezzo occhio. La luce filtra dalla persiana abbassata e illumina la stanza d’albergo, in un secondo momento ricordo che siamo a Praga per la Laver Cup, dovrebbe dunque essere il secondo giorno.  
Dopo aver fatto mente locale, mi giro dall’altra parte del letto spazioso, molto spazioso. Fino a che la mano striscia verso l’alto alla ricerca dell’altro cuscino dove mi piace infilarla e crogiolarmi a pancia in giù per un po’. Ma a questo punto incontro un corpo. Ci vado bellamente sopra.   
Un petto nudo, i capezzoli.   
Mi aggrotto ancora e riapro gli occhi per vedere con chi sono in camera e quando lo guardo è lì che mi sorride sornione e dolce, maledettamente dolce.   
È girato a tre quarti verso di me con il gomito piegato e la testa sulla mano, i capelli arruffati e l’aria di chi non è mai stato più soddisfatto.   
Solo ora mi ricordo tutto e spalancando gli occhi mi giro di scatto a pancia in su e guardo sotto le lenzuola.   
Fanculo, siamo nudi!   
\- L’abbiamo fatto sul serio?! - Esclamo agitato. La sua risata risuona ed io mi giro verso di lui tirandomi su a sedere. - Ma come cazzo fai, non hai una coscienza? Un conto è un colpo di testa, ma poi dovresti pentirtene dopo, no? Pensare a chi hai tradito, che disastro che è successo... a guardarti sembra una passeggiata! Roger abbiamo fatto un disastro! Come cazzo lo gestisco ora? - Mi copro il viso con le mani, me le passo sui capelli e li arruffo ancora di più, lui ride e si siede come sono seduto io, si porta avanti col busto e si avvicina a me, mi mette un braccio intorno alle spalle e mi bacia la guancia, poi all’orecchio mormora:   
\- Buongiorno a te meraviglioso casinista! - Io mi imbroncio e lo fisso male. Come osa ora scherzarci su?   
\- No sul serio, come fai? Sembra non hai un cuore! - Esagero di proposito per spingerlo a prendermi sul serio. È assurdo quel che sta succedendo.   
Lui mi mette una mano sulla schiena e scivola giù sul fianco cingendomi senza il minimo pudore.   
\- Quel che è fatto è fatto, non si cancella. Si accetta e basta. - Sospiro insofferente.   
\- Hai Stan... - Mirka è una moglie di facciata, la madre dei suoi figli, la sua compagna ufficiale per il mondo intero. Così come Xisca è la mia. Ma entrambi sappiamo che i nostri veri impegni sono con altri.   
\- E tu Nole. - Risponde tranquillo appoggiando le labbra sulla mia spalla, questo mi fa rabbrividire. Lo guardo truce con una delle mie solite smorfie spontanee.   
\- Non te ne frega niente? - Alza le spalle e scuote la testa facendosi serio finalmente.   
\- Certo che me ne frega, ma non sono uno sprovveduto. Sapevo che sarebbe andata così dal momento in cui ho aiutato Rod a concepire la Laver Cup. Quando mi ha chiamato e mi ha detto che aveva un progetto e che voleva assolutamente vedere me e te nella stessa squadra. Ho capito che era possibile e che sarebbe andata così. -   
Silenzio, mi aggrotto e fisso davanti per capire le sue parole. Lui.   
Sapevo che era stato coinvolto nel progetto, ma non pensavo...   
\- Cioè tu hai architettato la cosa in modo che fosse possibile? - Chiedo sorpreso allontanando la mia spalla dalla sua bocca per guardarlo bene, lui si raddrizza e mi lascia mettendosi nella mia stessa posizione, ovvero con le braccia sulle ginocchia piegate.   
\- Penso che l’avrebbero fatto anche senza di me, è solo che io li ho aiutati a pensarla. - Sì, Rod la voleva, con o senza Roger l’avrebbe creata comunque. Rod ha avuto l’idea primaria.   
Sospiro e scuoto la testa appoggiando la fronte sugli avambracci incrociati, come se fossi in castigo.   
\- Per cui è da un anno che ti sei detto ‘ok, è ora che succeda, gli altri dovranno capire?’ - Lui ride ed io vorrei dargli una testata, io sono amareggiato e deluso da me stesso.   
\- Era inevitabile, Rafa. Tutti sapevano che prima o poi succedeva, questo evento è stata una scusa. Doveva succedere, punto. Ora possiamo archiviare ed andare avanti. - Lo guardo così come se bestemmiasse.   
\- Come niente? - Lui alza le spalle tranquillo appoggiandosi all’indietro, allunga le gambe davanti a sé comodo, il lenzuolo finisce sull’inguine coperto per poco.   
\- Non come niente. Come la vuoi prendere. Io lo sapevo, Stan lo sapeva. Sicuramente anche Nole. Solo tu mancavi. Il fatto che Nole non l’accetterà facilmente come Stan non toglie che ormai è fatta. - Questo discorso mi dà sui nervi e imprecando mi alzo seccato vagando nudo alla ricerca di qualcosa da indossare, non trovandolo perché ho buttato tutto all’aria, mi infilo in bagno lasciando la porta semi aperta per continuare a brontolare come un toro infuriato.   
\- Sembri infantile, immaturo ed insensibile! È una cosa grave, non ho avuto spina dorsale, sono caduto come un idiota! Per una notte di sesso con il mio sogno proibito di sempre, la mia ‘gigantesca questione irrisolta’! Ed ora? E poi tu pensi che Stan l’accetti perché sapeva che succedeva, ma la cosa del ‘se tu lo fai con lui io lo faccio con Nole’ non era un via libero ma una minaccia. Evidentemente a te non frega abbastanza di lui, non come doveva, non come sperava! Io non so nascondere le cose che fai tu! Tu sei una faccia da poker, io non riesco! Nole lo capirà appena gli scrivo ‘buongiorno’ per telefono! -   
Il lungo brontolio avviene fra bisogni, lavaggi di denti e di viso e dopo essermi pettinato i capelli con il pettine umido nella disperata speranza che mi stiano. Il tutto con Roger che fa le stesse cose nello stesso bagno con me incrociandoci ed affiancandomi come se fossimo una coppia assodata. E va tutto a meraviglia, non ci intralciamo mai.   
La cosa è ancora più grave.   
Alla fine della preparazione siamo ancora nudi.   
\- E non hai niente da dire? - Dico seccato. Lui ride, mi prende il viso fra le mani e mi bacia a tradimento.   
\- È stato indimenticabile! Adesso pensiamo al doppio di stasera! - Così, come se non fosse successo niente, come se fosse tutto normale.   
Il sangue mi va subito al cervello, lo fisso e spalanco gli occhi, lui ridacchiando torna in camera, preleva la mia divisa odierna  che era finita non so nemmeno dove e me la lascia sul letto, poi inizia a vestirsi.   
\- Tu hai qualcosa che non va! - Io sospiro infastidito ed alla fine mi decido a vestirmi. - Comunque come minimo non deve più succedere. Se parli tu a Nole, se osi solo rispondere a qualche sua chiamata, se ti metti in mezzo ancora, guarda... - Lui alza le mani, tanto io sono agitato ed infuriato, tanto lui è calmo e pacato. Ed io odio quando sono calmi se io sono arrabbiato.   
Che poi davvero non so cosa dovrei fare con Nole, ora. Anche ammesso che non lo faccio più e che per qualche miracolo lo inganno e glielo nascondo bene... io lo so!   
Io non riesco a far finta di niente con me stesso sapendo quel che ho fatto.   
Che palle, perché deve essere tutto così difficile? Non potevamo essere poligami di cultura? 


	4. Mai più come ora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al mattino del secondo giorno di Laver Cup Rafa è convinto a non rifarlo di nuovo con Roger per provare a salvare il salvabile della sua relazione con Nole, ma fra il dire ed il fare c'è di mezzo il suo istinto più profondo. La sua essenza di impulsivo puro. Quanto durerà la sua buona intenzione di raddrizzarsi? Di sera giocano il doppio ed è tutto un giorno a preparare quello, come se fosse una febbre, una follia, l'evento del secolo. Riuscirà a resistere a quest'atmosfera nella quale tutto il mondo li vuole letteralmente sposare?

4\. MAI PIÙ COME ORA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal40.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal39.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal38.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal37.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal35.gif) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal35.2.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal9.2.png)

  
Roger ed io siamo in mensa con tutti gli altri, c’è qualcuno che ha una faccia terribile, qualcuno invece è super felice, qualcuno è shoccato.   
E poi non so bene decifrare Nick, Domi, Jack e Sascha. Fra quei quattro penso che effettivamente stia succedendo qualcosa... ma non me ne frega molto.   
Vedendo Nick che fissa me e Roger con l’aria di chi si ricorda di qualcosa di epico mi ricordo che lo devo minacciare, così ignorando Roger e gli altri del mio team, vado da lui e gli chiedo di poter parlare dopo. Lui alza tranquillo le spalle e annuisce, per questo si becca un’occhiataccia da Sascha, mentre Jack ridacchia.   
Ok, Jack è suo complice. Sascha non ha le idee chiare, ma Domi sembra piuttosto insonnolito, per cui non so che hanno fatto stanotte.   
Roger si siede vicino a loro e se li studia tutto allegro e divertito. È nel suo habitat. Come fa ad interessarsi dei cazzi degli altri?   
  
\- Allora, fra Sascha e Nick è successo qualcosa, ma lui è del tipo che fa e non vuole parlarne, insomma... viene come viene, hai capito no? E così Sascha non sentendosi impegnato ed essendo attratto anche da Domi, è andato con lui! Però Domi non ci aveva mai pensato a questo lato della vita, diciamo, è caduto dal pero. Ed ora che Sascha è andato con Domi è confuso perché è gelosissimo di come Nick se la intende con Jack ed ora hanno litigato per queste cose ed ha la testa lì. Io però gli ho detto di pensare al tennis e risolverla con calma. Di prendere vantaggio dai campi da tennis per evadere dai casini che ha in privato. - Alzo gli occhi al cielo e sospiro incredulo che sia così pettegolo e che dica certe cose con tanta naturalezza. - A te come è andata con Nick? - Mi chiede poi come se fosse secondario.   
\- Bene, ha detto che sono cose normali i rapporti fra membri del circuito e che non è un adolescente pettegola. - Lo dico citando le sue parole perché Roger è proprio quel che sembra.   
\- Tipo me, vuoi dire? - Si auto schernisce Roger facendomi ridere e così lo spingo e la tensione che c’era fra noi e che lui insisteva per cancellare parlando di altro, va effettivamente via.  
\- È rimasto sconvolto, non se lo aspettava, pensava che fossimo io e te una coppia, ma insomma... è tutto ok. -   
\- Però ci ha provato con te! - Esclama mentre si allena con me ai macchinari decisamente in anticipo rispetto agli altri che non sono al momento con noi.   
\- Lo ricordo bene, eh? - Rispondo brusco. Lui continua.   
\- No no... non hai capito... Nick ci ha provato con te stando con Sascha. Cioè sempre che ci stesse. Forse aveva ragione Sascha a pensare di non essere impegnato con Nick, vedi? Però è arrabbiato con lui, ora! Perché lo è? - E così sospiro e scuoto di nuovo la testa alzando gli occhi al cielo come prima.   
\- Ma cosa te ne frega? -   
\- Come fa a te a non importartene! -   
\- Oh ti prego, sii serio! Hai 36 anni! -   
\- Che c’entra a 36 anni uno spegne il cervello? -   
\- No, ma non può fare il pettegolo! -   
\- Ma io sono curioso, non sono pettegolo! - Su questo entrano Domi e Sascha con delle facce che sono tutto un programma e non volevo, ma scoppio a ridere perché mi immagino la situazione che mi ha raccontato Roger e capisco tutto.   
Roger mi tira un calcio di nascosto e così smetto di ridere.   
Per il resto è un parlare di tattiche per il doppio di stasera ed un esternarci un po’ dal mondo per la maggior parte delle volte. Come se gli altri non ci fossero.   
  
La giornata e l’attesa sono state incredibilmente lunghe. Abbiamo anche giocato dei singoli, per cui siamo stati fra l’altro occupati. Quando arriva il famoso magico momento, l’eccitazione è tanta specie considerando quel che abbiamo fatto stanotte.   
Non voglio sbagliare, non voglio perdere questa occasione per giocare con Roger, voglio godermela e fare bella figura. Gli occhi di tutti sono puntati su questa partita, da un anno si aspetta questo match. Da un anno lo aspetto anche io.   
Non è niente di speciale in realtà, è stato stanotte che abbiamo scopato.   
Però questo è diverso.  
Siamo due grandi campioni di tennis, grandi rivali e amici che stanno dalla stessa parte. Siamo due colleghi, siamo due partner.  
Mi ripeto queste cose come un mantra perché mi fanno sentire strano, davvero stranissimo, e mano a mano che si va avanti mi sento sempre più eccitato e carico, non riesco a pensare molto.   
Parliamo di tattiche, vengono a filmarci e fare foto, facciamo un selfie, è tutto così carico.   
Io e Roger insieme. Molto più di prima. Prima si respirava questa febbre, ora è una follia dilagante. Era tutto per questo momento e ci siamo, miliardi di persone volevano e speravano questo e non riesco nemmeno a capire perché un’ossessione simile.   
Finalmente andiamo a cambiarci e a prepararci per scendere in campo, siamo solo io e lui per questo momento.   
\- L’hai sentito? - Mi chiede a bruciapelo riferendosi a Nole mentre ci scaldiamo insieme in una stanza riservata a noi con dei macchinari.   
Lo guardo stupito.   
\- Vuoi parlarne proprio ora? - Lui alza le spalle.   
\- Io e Stan non ci sentiamo dall’inizio. Mi ha detto fai quello che vuoi, poi vedi tu come gestirla. Lui era convinto che succedeva, per lui era solo un aspettare di vedere come volevo procedere dopo. - lo guardo aggrottato mentre tiro l’elastico per i muscoli e lui me lo tiene.   
\- E tu come vuoi procedere dopo? - Alza le spalle e scuote la testa.   
\- La farò gestire a lui come vuole. Non posso essere io a dirgli come faremo. Dopotutto sono io quello che lo ha tradito. La palla sta a lui. - Risponde calmo. Rimango sorpreso della semplicità con cui la vive e la vede, non so come fa onestamente.   
\- Ma per te va bene comunque? -   
\- Non ho scelta. Ho fatto quello che volevo, ora ne raccolgo le conseguenze. Tutte quelle che saranno. -   
\- Non mi sembra tipo da voler gestire queste cose, mi sbaglio? - Cambio mano e lo faccio con l’altro braccio, lui continua a tenere l’elastico per me. È strano fare questi esercizi con lui, è bello comunque. Per una volta essere compagni e non rivali. È così bello sul serio.   
\- No, lui odia. Preferisce che sia io a decidere, lui acconsente passivo, ma è una cosa che mi fa infuriare. Deve lottare per quel che vuole, deve farsi valere, deve scegliere e decidere ed andare dritto per la sua strada. Ha il carattere, non è che non ce l’ha. Lo tira fuori quando gli va. In generale però... se non lo stuzzichi lui si lascia fare passivo. Non so... - sospira un po’ scontento ed insofferente della situazione con lui e vedo il motivo per cui alla fine ha voluto venire con me. Per stimolare Stan a tirare fuori quel lato che soffoca? Per farlo lottare? Evidentemente hanno dei problemi di coppia, altrimenti non avrebbe progettato un anno questa scopata. Loro due stanno insieme da davvero molti anni. Ad un certo punto le relazioni si ritrovano in posti strani... un po’ le routine, un po’ il tempo cambia o affievolisce... non so...   
\- E tu? - Torna alla domanda di prima mentre smettiamo con l’elastico e ci mettiamo a fare altri esercizi di scatti e salti, uno davanti all’altro.   
Sospiro e scuoto la testa.   
\- Non gli ho scritto. Non l’ho sentito. Lui non si è fatto vivo. Credo stia morendo laggiù... - Stringe dispiaciuto le labbra.   
\- Sa bene cosa è successo, come lo sa Stan. Ne staranno anche parlando. Magari lo stanno facendo anche loro per sopportarlo... - A lui sembra normale, forse perché è giusto che lo facciano.   
\- Non voglio lasciare Nole, non voglio che finisca. Fra noi è sempre andato bene, certo litighiamo un giorno sì e l’altro anche, ma è questo che ci tiene vivi. Non è una routine, non è che uno è passivo verso l’altro che gestisce tutto. Non ci siamo logorati. E lui non mi chiama perché ha il terrore di capire che io e te l’abbiamo fatto. Ed io non lo chiamo perché so che glielo farei capire e non voglio dargli la conferma, ma il fatto che non lo chiamo gli dà già conferma che è successo. Questa volta stiamo litigando senza parlare. È la prima volta che succede ed ho paura che quando torno, quando ci rivedremo... non ci sarà niente di cui parlare, capisci? Perché sarà finita senza dircelo. Non rimarrà niente da decidere per me. Io... io non so cosa fare. Così non faccio niente, per una volta, e penso al tennis e a godermi una delle cose che da quando seguo il tennis ho sempre voluto. - Sorride dolcemente e malinconico, si ferma davanti a me e mi sistema una ciocca di capelli, io mi irrigidisco e guardo subito la telecamera che è piazzata in un angolo che riprende tutto quello che succede qua. Lui capisce e torna a fare stratching mentre io mi appoggio alle cyclette e lo guardo.   
\- Non so gestire questa cosa, di solito prendo tutto di petto, sai? Vado, parlo, faccio casino. E lui è uno freddo, però con me non riesce a stare zitto e freddo, lo faccio imbestialire. Ora nessuno di noi fa quello che dovrebbe. Come va fra noi? Forse è già finita! - Mi vengono le lacrime agli occhi, la voce si incrina e mi giro dall’altra parte sbuffando e saltando, ben distante da lui. Vorrebbe raggiungermi ma non si avvicina.   
\- Però ho deciso che non voglio rifarlo. Non so se è stato giusto o no farlo ora. Ormai l'ho fatto. Non lo rinnego, è stato molto bello. Ma se voglio avere speranze con Nole, il minimo è che non lo rifaccia più. Non so se servirà a qualcosa, ma almeno devo provare a fare una cosa giusta. Se comunque finirà male almeno avrò provato a raddrizzarlo. -  
Roger mi guarda stupito, fa un sorrisino strano, ma non dice niente. Poco dopo vengono a chiamarci perché è ora di scendere in campo così raduniamo tutto e ci mettiamo nei corridori in attesa di cominciare.  
La tensione è ancora più alta, mi sento estremamente eccitato, non vedo l'ora, ormai ci siamo, è una sorta di sogno.   
Quando scendiamo in campo la folla ci acclama, c’è un’ovazione pazzesca e sono tutti gli occhi per noi, la febbre e la follia aumentano e sono contagiose. Appena mettiamo piede in campo i miei casini spariscono, ci siamo solo io e lui. Io e lui contro altri due in una competizione di tennis, lo sport che adoro, che preferisco. Crescevo guardandolo diventare il migliore e pensavo che volevo arrivare dove era lui ed ora ci gioco accanto dopo averlo battuto ed essermi fatto battere numerose volte.   
Il punto è che Roger è sempre stato il mio sogno, prima tennisticamente, poi quando ho capito che ero gay è stato normale prendermi una cotta per lui. Le mie fantasie si sono incarnate quando l’ho avuto davanti ed ho visto quanto era amabile e disponibile, mi ha dato involontariamente corda e l’ho messo su un piedistallo.  
Lui è perfetto, è intoccabile, irraggiungibile. Però ho fatto di tutto per arrivare a lui.   
E ci sono arrivato.  
Sono diventato il suo diretto rivale, l’ho superato in certe competizioni e in certe annate, sono diventato suo amico e si è instaurato questo strano rapporto.   
Ed ora è così facile ridere e parlare con lui, è così facile essere disinvolti insieme, parlare di tutto, divertirsi. Ha quel potere calmante, su di me. Posso essere teso ed impacciato in diverse situazioni, con gli sconosciuti, posso arrabbiarmi facilmente... ma con lui è tutto più facile e non so spiegare quanto io sia felice di essere al suo fianco dopo tutta la vita passata ad adorarlo sotto ogni aspetto.  
Innamorarsi del proprio idolo è normale, me lo sono sempre detto. E poi era intoccabile, perché i tuoi idoli sono intoccabili anche se ci diventi amico.   
Invece poi è nato questo scambio, questo essere desiderato da lui quanto lo era lui da me. Questo piacersi vicendevole, questo essere sullo stesso piano uno per l’altro, questo cercarsi, questo stare bene, questo confidarsi. Questa attrazione.   
Ma ormai avevamo altre vite, altre direzioni. Ormai ognuno aveva altro. Non si poteva cancellare, non si può solo perché quello che si ha sempre desiderato in realtà non era irraggiungibile ma alla portata di mano. Non solo perché basta allungare la mano e lo puoi avere... perché ora hai un altro, lo ami, andate bene insieme. Non fare i capricci, Rafa. E nemmeno tu, Roger.   
Quando ci ritroviamo insieme ad esultare, darci le mani, complottare insieme, concordarci, ridere, rilassarci, fare combinazioni perfette, capirci al volo. Quando il primo set è perfetto e decidiamo di calmarci nel secondo che perdiamo, quando il terzo tie match siamo noi che andiamo come treni. Quando è tutto perfetto e noi di nuovo esaltati per quel che riusciamo a fare insieme, per il modo in cui li schiacciamo di nuovo, per quello che esce dalla nostra unione.   
Quando vinciamo così è eccitazione allo stato puro. Un’eccitazione che non posso dimenticare.  
L’adrenalina scorre in tutto il mio corpo e ce l’ho duro mentre ci abbracciamo ed esultiamo.   
Io e lui uno fra le braccia dell’altro non per consolarci a vicenda perché uno dei due ha vinto ed uno ha perso, ma perché siamo insieme, perché abbiamo vinto entrambi.  
Ripenso come uno shock alle sue parole di Gennaio all’Australian open quando ha detto che avrebbe davvero voluto condividere il premio con me per una volta.   
Ora siamo qua e condividiamo questa vittoria insieme.   
Traumatico e sconvolgente.  
La testa è spenta, non ragiono, non riesco. So in una piccola parte di me che dovrei, ma non si riaccende il mio cervello.  
Così quando siamo sotto le docce è una gran bella cosa che non siamo soli a lavarci perché gli spogliatoi sono in comune con gli altri, altrimenti gli sarei saltato addosso.  
Mi sento ancora l’elettricità dentro, non riesco a smettere di guardarlo, di parlare esaltato di quel passaggio o di quell’altro e spruzzo gioia ovunque, è così bello che nemmeno mi accorgo di quanto si vede quanto sono eccitato.   
Non abbiamo l’occasione di stare mai soli, in realtà, perché quando poi usciamo dagli spogliatoi andiamo nella sala conferenze. Abbiamo una mezz’oretta di domande circa, poi gli altri ci aspettano per andare a cena insieme ed è ancora tutto estremamente acceso ed euforico.  
Non riesco a smettere di pensare, di parlare, io e Roger siamo accesi come mine e raccontiamo eventi passati insieme e tutti ridono, l’atmosfera è allegra e siamo sopra le righe e si vede che è piaciuto più a noi che a tutti gli altri questo doppio e devo dire che a tutti è piaciuto proprio parecchio.   
  
Solo quando siamo finalmente in camera, piuttosto tardi, mi rendo conto che questa eccitazione non è calata di un attimo e siamo ancora più accesi che mai.   
\- Finalmente soli! - Esclama Roger spontaneo appena chiudiamo la porta dietro di noi.   
\- È stato bellissimo, vero? - Dico io dimenticandomi ogni casino privato, ogni sera precedente, ogni promessa. Ora sono solo il Rafa tennista accanito che ha giocato con uno dei suoi giocatori preferiti di sempre, la persona che più in assoluto ha adorato.   
\- Un primo set ed un terzo tie match meravigliosi! Da sogno davvero! -   
Esclama altrettanto acceso mentre inizia a togliersi prima la giacca e poi le scarpe.   
\- Siamo riusciti a giocare bene nonostante tutto. Era la prima volta insieme, i nostri stili sono molto diversi e non ci eravamo allenati, e poi comunque eravamo troppo eccitati e carichi, e dopo ci siamo calmati troppo. Poi nel terzo siamo tornati a spingere ed è andato tutto bene. Pensa giocare una partita intera in quel modo! - Continuo parlando velocissimo come se mi fossi fatto di qualcosa.   
Lui ride e si apre la felpa iniziando a spogliarsi, ma non è come ieri sera che cercava di sedurmi. È ancora con la testa alla partita.   
\- Ho sempre pensato a come dovesse essere giocare con te. Poter fare cose sotto rete con te dietro a coprirmi le spalle. È la partita che volevo da quando ho capito che eri una persona speciale. - Lo dice abbassando il tono, si fa più suadente e meno eccitato ed io scuoto la testa sognante.   
\- È andato molto oltre le mie più rosee aspettative. Non pensavo che giocare con la persona che ho sempre desiderato fosse così bello. - Poi mi rendo conto di cosa ho detto, ma ormai sono in modalità fuori controllo, lui sorpreso rimane fermo con la maglietta addosso e la tuta, non continua a spogliarsi e mi guarda con un’aria intrigata ed indagatrice. Io capisco perché lo fa, visto che dopo i bei discorsi prima della partita sembrava che io volessi mettere le distanze. Invece eccoci qua e la cosa mi sta sfuggendo di mano.   
\- Beh, il sogno è stato vissuto, è andato bene, ma ora è finito in realtà. Non so se sia il caso di rifarlo, specie per cosa significa per noi due rimetterci insieme in un doppio. Dopotutto non siamo davvero così liberi... - in questo istante il suo ‘non voglio rovinare le tue aspettative, piccolo’ sparato nella conferenza di prima mi torna in mente con la stessa ondata d’eccitazione che mi ha lasciato in quel momento. All’idea di non poter stare liberamente con lui capisco cosa intendevo io stesso quando ho detto che non avrei più rifatto nulla.   
Niente più euforia, niente eccitazione, non proverò mai più quello che ho provato stasera stando al suo fianco. La gioia incontaminata nello stargli vicino, essere dalla stessa parte, sostenerci a vicenda, abbracciarci, creare tattiche, fare cose insieme. Non lo proverò mai. È stato tutto un unico momento. Così come ieri. Ieri è stata la sola notte. Una delle più belle. Non potrò più provarlo, perché ho deciso di no, perché ho degli impegni, perché non voglio ferire chi amo e non se lo merita. Anche se l’ho già ferito. Anche se forse è comunque finita. Anche se rinunciare ora forse è inutile perché ormai ho già buttato tutto via.   
Mi perdo nei suoi occhi sottili e penetranti, nella sua espressione d’attesa, in lui fermo che non continua a spogliarsi e non dice nulla. Non fa nulla. Mi aspetta e vede il turbine che mi colpisce.   
Vede bene.   
Ed io mentre mi vedo a rinunciare a tutto questo, a non viverlo più, a soffocarlo, dimenticarlo, far finta di nulla, come se non fosse stato meraviglioso, proprio mentre capisco che non posso più nulla, qualcosa si ribella dentro di me e imprecando gli vado davanti, gli prendo violentemente la maglietta, gliela stropiccio con foga e lo spingo mentre lo bacio e l’accompagno verso il letto. Le bocche si uniscono e si fondono, la mia lingua lo invade immediatamente come se questo bisogno impellente stesse per esplodere.  
L’aspettavo da tutta la sera. Poterlo baciare e toccare ancora. Dopo tutte le volte durante la partita, quello sfiorarsi, quelle mani, quei contatti. E poi l’abbraccio, la gioia finale. Persino quella conferenza stampa delirante dove tutti ci pregavano di giocare ancora insieme e lui che mi toccava il fottuto braccio con ogni stupida scusa. Quanto abbiamo riso in quella conferenza?  
Tutto quanto e poi nulla?   
Non potevo, non ce la faccio.  
Dio, che follia. Non ce la faccio proprio.   
Gli tiro via ferocemente la maglia ed altrettanto ferocemente gli abbasso i pantaloni e gli tiro fuori l’erezione che maneggio con foga, mentre gli divoro la bocca e lui stenta a contenermi. Sembra che voglia divorarlo.   
Il bisogno mi uccide, il bisogno di lui, di averlo, di essere preso.   
Oh ti prego, prendimi di nuovo. Devo sentirti dentro ancora una volta. Solo una.   
Ti prego, ti prego.   
Senza dire nulla, ansimando e basta, mi abbasso i pantaloni e i boxer e mi giro salendo sul letto a carponi, va tutto velocissimo, è come salire sulle montagne russe. Non capisci nulla, sai solo che hai l’adrenalina alle stelle e che non puoi più fermarti.   
È spettacolare.   
E lo è lui mentre mi prende per i fianchi ed entra in me. Mi fa suo ed io sospiro per questo sollievo maledettamente sbagliato.   
La sua erezione dura dentro di me si fa strada, poi inizia a muoversi, ad ogni spinta va sempre più dentro ed io gli vado incontro in questo ritmo che è perfetto come quello che avevamo in partita. Veloci, imprevedibili e prima che potessero capire chi era a rispondere, il punto era già fatto.   
Veloci. Io e lui, uno dentro l’altro, fusi insieme a chiamarci, a prenderci, a darci, ad averci.   
A venire.   
Cazzo, l’ho fatto di nuovo. Dopo aver detto di provare a fare le cose giuste anche se le avevo appena sbagliate. Ho rifatto la stessa cosa.   
Impreco realizzandolo mentre finisco di togliermi tutto quel che indosso e mi butto sul letto sfinito, girandomi sul fianco in posizione fetale dall’altra parte rispetto dove si trova Roger.   
Sono una delle peggiori persone del mondo ed il problema è che ho paura che da ora, tutte le volte che vedrò Roger, non saprò evitarlo.  
Altro che farlo una volta per togliersi lo sfizio e l’ossessione. Con me farlo una volta è la fine, perché poi non smetto più.   
Ho appena distrutto due storie!   
In risposta a questo mio silenzioso disperato urlo, la luce si spegne, le coperte ricadono sopra di me e poi le sue braccia calde mi avvolgono da dietro, il suo corpo aderisce dolcemente e la sua bocca mi bacia sul mio collo.   
Non dice nulla, non c’è nulla da dire del resto.   
La mia testa è vuota, io sono nel panico, sono disperato, mi sto odiando come non ho mai fatto e non ho la minima idea di come affrontarlo e di come fare. Nemmeno di cosa dire. Non so niente, niente.  
Solo che all’idea di rinunciare per sempre a Roger, a quel che provo profondamente per lui, mi ha mandato nel panico.   
Ero fuori di me, completamente. So che non voglio rinunciare, ma non volevo nemmeno ferire Nole. Lo amo, amo Nole.   
Lo amo, vero?   
Magari li amo entrambi. Si possono amare due persone contemporaneamente?   



	5. Tipi di amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo al terzo giorno, quando Gesù è resuscitato dai morti. Riuscirà anche Rafa a resuscitare, rimettersi in riga, fare le cose per bene o continuerà in questa via di perdizione e peccato? La notte potrebbe aver portato chiarezza, o forse solo più dubbi e domande. Ma c'è l'ultima giornata da giocare e di cose ne possono ancora succedere molte.

5\. TIPI DI AMORE  
  
I suoi baci mi risvegliano con una dolcezza che mi rischiara, per un momento sorrido mentre dimentico tutto.  
Sensi di colpa, chi dovrei avere dietro di me, chi è, cosa è successo, dove sono.  
Mi godo solo questo splendido risveglio.   
Sospiro, tengo gli occhi chiusi, sorrido beato e poi mi apro dalla mia posizione rannicchiata, mi lascio andare dietro sulla schiena e mi adagio supino premendomi su di lui.   
Giro la testa e con gli occhi ancora chiusi cerco la sua bocca, mi bacia leggero, solo un dolce bacio sulla bocca serrata.   
Poi scivola sulla fronte e mi avvolge il capo contro di sé mentre mi giro completamente dalla sua parte, mi accoccolo sul suo corpo nudo e caldo, sotto il piumino. La nostra pelle trova ristoro unendosi così ed io nascondo il viso contro il suo collo, le sue mani sulla mia nuca e sulla mia schiena.   
\- Buongiorno. - La sua voce bassa e roca rende tutto reale, mi riporta in un mondo dove ricordo che sono abbracciato a Roger, dove ho tradito Nole, dove non riesco a smettere di farlo.  
Il primo pensiero coerente è che un conto è cadere una volta con il tuo sogno erotico proibito di sempre. Lo desideri da sempre di nascosto, tutti hanno un sogno proibito che non soddisfano mai, ma se hanno l’occasione si tolgono lo sfizio. Questo non toglie amore al proprio compagno.   
Però un altro conto è rifarlo e continuare e perseguire quella strada sbagliata.   
Qua non si tratta di uno sfizio, di una caduta, di una parentesi da chiudere per andare avanti come sempre.   
Io da qua non riesco proprio ad andarmene, mi sono letteralmente impantanato.   
\- Sono in uno di quei casini da cui non so come sbrogliarmi... - Dico roco contro il suo collo.   
\- Comincia col non parlarmi con quella voce contro il mio collo... - Dice ironico. Io ridacchio e scuoto la testa, mi separo il necessario per guardarlo e chiedergli per l’ennesima volta:   
\- Ma tu cosa farai con Stan? Non dirmi che lasci scegliere a lui e che già sa cosa stiamo facendo! Non riesci a smettere, proprio come me. Sei venuto qua, hai fatto tutto questo per toglierti l’ossessione dalla testa, per farlo una volta per tutte ed andare avanti nella tua vita al di là di me. Ed invece l’abbiamo fatto due volte. E scommetto che stanotte lo rifaremo! Non dirmi che dipende da Stan, perché cazzo, dipende tutto da noi! - Dopo le dormite si vedono le cose più chiare e lui scuote la testa e mi mette dolcemente la mano sulla guancia, poi maturo e sereno mi risponde:   
\- Sono venuto qua per vivere te al cento percento, solo te, tutto il tempo che sarei stato qua. Ero consapevole di cosa stavamo facendo, di cosa sarebbe successo e di quanto sarebbe durata. Ed anche Stan. E non so onestamente se pensa di poterla risolvere davvero con una vendetta dello stesso calibro e ricominciare o se alla fine mi lascerà, ma arrivi ad un punto nella tua vita in cui ti dici basta. Non puoi fare sempre quello che devi per il ruolo che hai e non puoi soddisfare tutti i ruoli che hai. Amante, marito, padre, personaggio pubblico. E quando sei Roger? Quando sei te stesso? Quando puoi fare una cosa perché la vuoi con tutto te stesso anche se è sbagliata? Ho deciso di prendermi questa cosa e accettare le conseguenze. - Sospiro, lo capisco bene, lui è peggio di me in quanto a ruoli e doveri, io mi limito ad avere Xisca per ‘il personaggio pubblico’, ma non la sposerò mai e non farò mai dei figli e tutti lo sanno e lo rispettano. La mia famiglia non si interroga se la amo davvero, a loro sta bene. Punto. Per loro basta che io sia felice. Non ho altri ruoli, perché Xisca sa.   
\- Ma non amavi Stan? Cosa provi per lui? Io non riesco a collocare Nole in tutta questa storia. So cosa provo per te, ora più che mai. L’ho sempre provato. Sei diventato prima il mio idolo, poi il mio rivale, poi un amico. Ho iniziato a desiderarti quando ho capito che non eri un Dio inarrivabile ma una persona comune, fantastica. Quando ti sei fatto raggiungere da me, quando mi sei diventato amico, quando scherzavi e parlavi con me. Ho iniziato a desiderarti sotto ogni aspetto, ma mi sono sempre frenato perché tu eri Roger, comunque una componente divina c’era sempre, capisci? - Mi stendo sulla schiena e continuo fissando il soffitto mentre lui rimane sul fianco accanto a me, una mano sul mio petto a carezzarmi dolcemente. - Io prima ti adoravo, poi ti desideravo ed ora nel tempo sono riuscito ad amarti, ma sei sempre rimasto quel sogno irrealizzabile perché è cominciata così, capisci? Roger l’irraggiungibile. Ed anche se ti battevo e ti superavo a tennis, anche se legavamo ed eravamo amici, anche se c’era la tensione erotica... io mi bloccavo sempre dal fare quel passo perché eri... beh, tu! Invece mi è stato più facile avvicinarmi a Nole, è successo subito. Cioè prima mi ci sono scontrato e l’ho odiato molto, poi ha saputo raggiungermi e all’odio è sopraggiunto il sesso. È stata un’esplosione atomica, capisci? Mentre mi bloccavo con te per mille ragioni, mi rilassavo con Nole... con lui... con lui è stato tutto più facile. Era alla mia portata. -   
\- Ma lo ami? - Chiede poi dopo il mio lungo monologo. Appena sveglio parli sempre con più lucidità, è come se il sonno ti illuminasse. Nel mio caso non mi ha proprio illuminato, ma ha messo sul piatto la situazione con più facilità.   
\- Sì, lo amo. Lo amo tanto. Ma penso che ci sono tanti tipi di amore e tanti sentimenti e situazioni. Non è semplicemente bianco o nero. Non si ama una persona e le altre non sono nulla. Non c’è solo un amore e poi gli amici in vari livelli. Ci sono amori di ogni livello. Amore carnale, passionale, platonico, emotivo, spirituale, mentale. Ma non credo si possa amare due persone nello stesso identico modo con la stessa identica intensità. -   
Alza una spalla e annuisce capendo quel che dico.   
\- No, non penso che si possa, hai ragione. Ci sono molti tipi di amori e situazioni, ma c’è anche una specie di scala di priorità. Un amore sta sopra l’altro comunque. Devi capire qual è questa priorità. -   
Sospiro insofferente e scuoto la testa nascondendomi gli occhi sotto le dita, il panico torna a far capolino con la solita facilità.   
\- Io non so cosa fare. Non so come capirlo. Non so... -   
\- Stai tranquillo, non devi deciderlo ora. Anche io ho bisogno di tempo per capire, ma non posso mentre sono a letto o in campo con te. Devo staccarmi da te, da Stan, stare solo per conto mio e capire. Capire bene. - annuisco mentre questa prospettiva mi dà un enorme sollievo.   
Non doverlo capire e decidere ora.   
\- Ora è impossibile. - Concordo guardandolo da sotto, lui ricambia dolcemente e sorride.   
\- Ora è proprio impossibile. - ripete. Rimaniamo un po’ in silenzio a guardarci, a ripensare a tutto quel che abbiamo fatto e che è successo, a quello che succederà oggi.   
\- Un ultimo giorno. - Dico come per incitarmi.   
\- Un intera giornata. - Sottolinea lui. Quanto possono essere lunghe 24 ore?   
Domani mattina mi sveglierò, farò le valige e me ne andrò e sarà tutto diverso in poco tempo. Sarò io nel casino più allucinante di tutti.   
Forse chiuderemo tutto qua davvero, forse questi 3 giorni dovevano essere vissuti come dice lui, perché uno non può sempre fare quello che deve, deve fare anche quello che vuole anche se è sbagliato per mille ragioni. A volte si deve cadere nella parte più profonda e istintiva di noi. Io lo so bene visto che in quella parte ci sono caduto molte volte. Lui no, per lui era la prima.   
Alla fine sorride ancora e mi rilassa, col suo solito potere magico.   
Chiude gli occhi ed al diavolo tutto, il bacio sa del nostro dormire, ma non importa. Va bene lo stesso.   
Una giornata intera per saziarci definitivamente e poi provare a fare quella famosa cosa giusta.   
Provarci almeno. E capire se la vogliamo comunque, dopotutto.   
Amiamo i nostri compagni? Sì, ma in che modo? A quale livello?   
Non dobbiamo rispondere ora.   
  
Il resto della giornata siamo una coppia che finge di essere rivali che finge di essere amici. È una situazione un po’ contorta, ma ad un certo punto mandiamo tutto al diavolo e ci limitiamo a stare bene insieme come abbiamo fatto per tutto il resto del tempo.  
Ci sono volte in cui ci incontriamo in eventi comuni o nei tornei e facciamo i rivali che si stimano, siamo frenati perché sappiamo i ruoli che ricopriamo e ci atteniamo al copione. Tutti sanno che andiamo d’accordo e ci piacciamo, ma siamo comunque rivali. Per cui certe cose non possiamo farle.   
Qua però è diverso, siamo compagni di squadra, non dobbiamo ricordarci del ruolo di rivali. Qua possiamo essere rilassati al cento percento.   
E lo siamo, in effetti.  
Se prima c’erano dei dubbi sulla veridicità del nostro rapporto, ora è evidente che andiamo d’accordo sul serio.   
Ci adoriamo e non stiamo certo a nasconderlo...   
Mentre gli altri giocano, io mi alleno e mi riscaldo e Roger approfitta per allenarsi con me a sua volta, così fra una partita e l’altra, siamo qua a parlare ma non di noi.   
\- E quindi ero vicino a Domi, prima, e mi sono messo a parlare ed alla fine si è rilassato ed ha iniziato a confidarsi. Mi ha detto che non aveva mai visto il tennis come puro divertimento, ma come un dovere. Io gli ho detto di 'godere dei privilegi che comporta essere tennista ad un certo livello, perché nessuno ti vieta di instaurare rapporti con altri tennisti del circuito e dimentica la stupidaggine della rivalità. Se sei amico di Sascha non devi nasconderlo e non c’è niente di male, goditelo, divertiti con lui! Praticare tennis ad alti livello con un amico-rivale è la cosa più bella, io ne so qualcosa!’ -   
\- Davvero gli hai detto questo? - Chiedo sorpreso. Annuisce soddisfatto mentre tiriamo con le racchette uno verso l’altro in questo spazio coperto a nostra disposizione, seppure è un po’ limitato.   
\- Certo! -   
\- Cioè gli hai detto che io e te siamo rivali ma anche amici e che quindi è più bello fare tennis? -   
\- Gli ho detto che è più bello fare tennis se ti diverti con qualcuno che fa ‘la tua stessa vita’! - Mi chiudo la faccia con una manata e lui ride di gusto tirandomi la pallina addosso di proposito.   
\- è vero e lo sai! Quei due si adorano! Devono capire quali sono le gioie segrete del tennis! -   
\- Ma c’è anche Nick! Sascha è attratto da Nick e poi hai detto che hanno fatto qualcosa, giusto? Come lo sai a proposito? - Chiedo indispettito all’idea che sappia tante cose.   
\- Eh, ho le mie spie! -   
Gli tiro la pallina addosso come ha fatto lui, ma più forte, lo becco nel sedere e lui ride come un bambino.   
\- Jack sa tutto! -   
Jack Sock è uno dei migliori amici di Nick insieme a Kokkinakis. Solo che Kokkinakis forse ha altre mire su Nick per cui è geloso, mentre Jack è solo amico e non vuole niente da Nick. Per lo meno questa è l’idea che mi sono fatto osservandoli. E dire che odio il gossip, pensa tu se lo amavo come Roger!   
\- E tu l’hai fatto parlare. -   
\- Non ho fatto fatica a farlo parlare... - Finiamo per ridere e parlare di loro tutto il tempo e l’atmosfera si rallegra, mi sento un adolescente idiota, ma è l’effetto che mi fa Roger. Non so come fa ad abbassare il livello di chi ha intorno in questo modo. Poi lui sembra quello serio e saggio, lo vedessero quanto pettegolo è.   
  
Dopo questo allenamento io mi cambio e mi concentro e lui mi dà gli ultimi consigli per la mia partita, quando entro in campo lui rimane qua a prepararsi da solo per la sua che dovrebbe essere dopo la mia.   
\- Non preoccuparti di vincere o perdere, dopo ci sono io. Ci penso io in ogni caso! - Sorrido e scuoto la testa.   
\- Poco modesto, eh? - Lui mi spinge mentre esco, ma all’ultimo mi ferma nello spogliatoio dove non siamo ripresi ed in questo preciso momento siamo soli, si appiccica alla mia spalla e mi blocca qua ancora un momento facendomi rabbrividire e deconcentrare:   
\- Non è per dire che sono migliore di te, è che so che giocare con il dover vincere a tutti i costi altrimenti la squadra perde non è facile. Gioca rilassato, comunque vada non è perso niente! - Il torneo sta prendendo pieghe strane in realtà, matematicamente la squadra avversaria può ancora vincere ed in effetti se io ora non vinco lascio nei guai Roger che è obbligato a vincere la sua per non andare allo spareggio con un doppio extra. E tutti sanno chi sceglierebbero per il doppio extra.   
L’idea di un altro doppio insieme mi terrorizza e mi eccita da matti.   
\- Non mettermi strane idee. - Lui ride e appiccica anche la sua bocca al mio orecchio, poi basso e suadente mormora:   
\- Se vuoi, puoi perdere di proposito, io farò la stessa cosa e ci facciamo un altro bel doppio insieme. A te la scelta! - Mi lecca l’orecchio ed io mi giro di scatto verso di lui sfiorandogli la bocca con la mia per un soffio, fortunatamente non c’è nessuno e non ci riprendono, ma l’agitazione e l’eccitazione va alle stelle.   
\- Sei uno stronzo, cosa mi metti in testa ora... adesso come faccio a concentrarmi sulla partita? Brutto scemo! - Lo rimprovero convinto. - Io gioco per vincere, sempre, non mi faccio conti! Io perdere apposta? Anche se la posta in palio è allettante non lo farò mai, ma perché diavolo dovevi sottolineare che abbiamo la possibilità di giocare ancora insieme? Sei subdolo! Mi metti nei casini con la mia testa, ora! Vedrai che gioco male, sarà solo colpa tua! - Lui ride ancora, ride sempre questo idiota! Non è mai serio!   
Alla fine mi bacia a tradimento mentre lo insulto e questo mi rilassa e mi distrae ancora di più.   
Le ultime ore insieme. Beh, ne abbiamo ancora tante davanti, spero che festeggeremo tutta la notte insieme per la vittoria.   
Questo grosso imbecille cosa mi ha fatto. Ed ora chi gioca?   
  
Nemmeno l’avessi predetto!  
Perdere contro Isner mi irrita come non mai, odio sempre perdere ma oggi è anche peggio del solito perché io e Roger siamo le star del torneo e siamo chiamati ad essere eccezionali e tutti se lo aspettano e se ora vincevo consegnavo io la coppa alla squadra, a Roger.   
La sua mano sulla mia spalla stringe la presa e mi accompagna negli spogliatoi.   
\- Non te la prendere, è solo che non mi avevi a bordo campo a tifare per te come le altre volte! - Quando lo dice serio e convinto per un momento lo guardo aggrottato senza capire se sia scemo o cosa. Poi lo vedo ridacchiare e capisco che è scemo e lo sgomito.   
\- Stronzo! - Brontolo mentre si chiude la porta alle spalle e prima che arrivi Isner a cambiarsi, prima che lui sia chiamato per la prossima partita, mi riacchiappa per le guance e mi stampa un bacio sulla bocca.   
\- Ci penso io a consegnarti la coppa! - Così rido e l’irritazione per la sconfitta passa. Gli do un calcio mentre esce e dico spaccone:   
\- Meglio che non mi lavo, mi sa che dopo devo giocare il doppio di spareggio con te! - Perché è già stato deciso che il doppio eventuale se dovessero pareggiare, lo faremmo io e Roger. Sebbene entrambi abbiamo già giocato un singolo, lui lo sta per fare ora per giunta, era deciso così.   
La sua risata allegra mi accompagna mentre esce, io scuoto la testa e lascio giù i borsoni nel mio angolo, contro la parete della mia squadra.   
È così di natura, non lo fa. Per questo mi piace. È meraviglioso.   
Guardo un momento il telefono e mi rilasso prima di uscire, intanto Isner entra ed inizia a lavarsi. Obiettivamente non so se sia saggio lavarmi, non per altro, ma se teoricamente c’è una possibilità di doppio che senso ha farlo ora?   
Scorro i messaggi, leggo e rispondo.   
Nole non si è ancora fatto vivo dopo il primo giorno. È come se avesse capito. Forse aspettava che mi facessi vivo io per primo ed il fatto che non l’ho fatto gli ha fatto capire che ho combinato qualcosa. Che poi è così. Ma io aspettavo mi chiamasse lui perché onestamente non so come comportarmi con lui, non saprei se tentare di nasconderlo, sarebbe inutile perché sono un libro aperto.   
Il fatto che non mi abbia chiamato mi ha aiutato, ma so che non è una soluzione, anzi.  
Questo silenzio fra di noi è terribile, il peggiore.  
Mi oscuro e per un momento nemmeno la risata di Roger mi fa stare meglio.   
Quando guardo il suo profilo social di twitter e IG me ne pento amaramente.   
Non sono uno che sta molto dietro ai social, io stesso li uso ogni tanto in realtà.   
Roger fra l’altro l’ha usato solo per condividere cose con me, io idem, non potevo esimermi dal mettere un selfie dopo il doppio vinto. È stata un’esperienza sottoposta agli occhi del mondo, non potevo non pubblicare nulla.  
Forse in quella foro sembravo troppo felice?   
Però quando guardo il profilo di Nole me ne pento subito.   
Ha messo una foto con Jelena ai primi tempi insieme, loro abbracciati e lui che inneggia il suo grande amore di 12 anni fa.   
Che vomito.  
Grande amore cosa che è sempre stata la ragazza di facciata? E poi solo perché i genitori volevano, perché era un tennista famoso, perché voleva essere padre... ma che vada a quel paese. Non fanno l’anniversario ora, non serviva, dannazione.   
L’ha fatto proprio quando io ho messo il selfie con Roger, proprio dopo la giornata che l’ha ucciso di gelosia. Ed invece di chiamarmi e chiedermi se è successo qualcosa o meno, ha deciso che l’ho fatto e che doveva iniziare la vendetta!  
Perché è questo che sta facendo!  
Non mi parla, si vendica subito!  
E se io non ci ero andato?   
Beh, lo chiamavo subito dicendoglielo. Non l’ho chiamato.  
Ok, Rafa, sai che sei colpevole, questo non toglie che Nole non si sia comportato bene.  
Ma che stai dicendo? Il minimo è che cerchi qualche vendetta.   
Sa che odio Jelena, il minimo è che si dimostri innamorato anche se io so che non lo è per nulla.  
Fastidio profondo, molto profondo.   
Però alla fine è lui quello nella ragione, guarda che gli sto facendo. Dopo questo cosa credo di fare?   
Di andare a dirgli ‘sì ti ho tradito perché era una cosa da ora o mai più, ma comunque penso di amare anche te, solo che amo anche Roger e non so bene quale amore è più forte e più importante’.   
Andiamo. Se sei onesto Rafael, lo lasci andare e tu ti arrangi e ti crogioli nel tuo nulla.  
Sai che è la cosa giusta.   
Forse nemmeno Roger poi si mette con me, forse lui poi sceglie di riprovarci con Stan o vedrà come andrà e tu, povero coglione, ti sei tolto uno stupido sfizio per nulla.  
Per tre giorni.  
Tre splendidi indimenticabili giorni che so mi sarei pentito di non sfruttare a pieno. Però solo tre giorni nella mia vita.  
Solo tre.  
È ironico, alla fine.  
Passi letteralmente una vita intera a fare le cose giuste, a rifiutare le tentazioni più grandi, a tenere duro. Poi cadi una volta, una sola. Beh, tecnicamente 2, forse 3, però di fatto è una volta.   
Ed è finito tutto. Tutto. Ci si ricorda solo la caduta, non una vita di cose giuste.   
È sempre così, forse è giusto perché così evitiamo di sbagliare ancora e cresciamo, maturiamo, diventiamo degli uomini migliori.   
Sospiro chiudendo il telefono. Non so cosa sarà di me e Nole e nemmeno di me e Roger usciti da qua. So però che per ora sono ancora qua, qua con lui, ed ormai ho deciso di vivermi questo sogno di 3 giorni, questa parentesi probabilmente unica.   
Andiamo avanti e basta. 


	6. Non liberare la bestia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ormai siamo alla fine, c'è l'ultima partita, quella di Roger, che potrebbe consegnare la vittoria del torneo alla sua squadra e Rafa diventa il capo ultrà della sua tifoseria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rafa è uno che ama le competizioni di squadra e diventa un gran tifoso quando sostiene i suoi compagni, ma quello che fa durante la partita per Roger è qualcosa di incredibile. Specie poi come lo festeggia. Che Rafa non beva mai durante l'anno è vero, ma è vero anche che dopo il torneo hanno festeggiato tutti con lo champagne sia bevendolo che spruzzandoselo. Ed è anche vero che quando Rafa festeggia perde completamente il controllo. Ci sono infatti alcuni video dove balla e fa il cascamorto con tutti i suoi amici ad una festa di Davis Cup della Spagna. Insomma. Rafa nasconde lati tutti da gustarsi. Qua ho voluto usare Nick a mio piacere, così come Domi. Il prossimo è l'ultimo capitolo.

6\. NON LIBERARE LA BESTIA

 [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal43.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal28.gif)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal29.gif)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal41.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal42.3.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal48.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal44.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal50.png)

  
Essere a bordo campo è come uscire da una bolla, oppure entrarne in un’altra.  
Lo guardo giocare e tutto passa. È come se fosse una medicina.   
Non mi importa più di niente, della mia sconfitta stupida, dei problemi con Nole, dei miei errori e di quel che sarà usciti da qua.  
Non mi importa di nuovo, c’è solo Roger che gioca ed io che lo incito come un matto, nemmeno andasse del trofeo più importante di tutti i tempi!  
È solo un torneo alla stregua di un’esibizione, in realtà. Si vince un trofeo e dei soldi, ma non è un torneo ufficiale.   
Eppure sono qua a tenerci come un disgraziato. Sono il capo tifoso ultrà di Roger, salto, grido, lo incito e quando viene nella panchina nei cambi di game vari gli salto dietro e gli do la mano o lo istruisco e gli do consigli da allenatore, quando nemmeno Borg, che sarebbe l’allenatore, non dice più di tanto.   
E Roger mi dà retta e mi risponde!  
Non me ne rendo nemmeno conto di essere totalmente in un’altra modalità e di quanto il mondo stia guardando.  
Cioè io che faccio la cheerleader di Roger, io che lo alleno e gli do consigli. Io che salto come un matto!  
Io adoro le competizioni a squadre, mi faccio prendere, esce il mio lato spagnolo passionale, però con Roger qua vado decisamente oltre la passione per le squadre!  
Eppure non riesco a fermarmi. È solo la cosa più bella della mia vita, oggi essere qua e tifare per lui come avrei sempre voluto.   
Tifare liberamente per lui, consigliarlo, incitarlo.   
È una sensazione liberatoria, anzi. Mi fa sentire libero, libero come non lo sono mai stato, libero di essere chi sono e chi voglio nel profondo.   
Vorrei che questo momento andasse avanti per sempre. Poter essere chi sono sul serio davanti al mondo.  
La partita contro Nick è molto accesa perché il ragazzo tira fuori il suo meglio, gioca come io spero giochi sempre e per un momento è concreto il pericolo che io e Rog giochiamo il doppio insieme. Non ci riuscirei mai, nemmeno Roger penso, però lo faremmo lo stesso.   
Però sono qua a tifare e lui è là a dare il suo meglio con una serietà ed un entusiasmo che non penso nemmeno lui credesse possibili. Forse vedere me così preso e lanciato lo spinge a volerlo come un matto a sua volta, a crederci, a lottare.   
E questo rende speciale quando vince.   
È un istante che non dimenticherò. So cosa faccio, so che non è il caso, non riesco a fermarmi.  
Appena la risposta di Nick si infrange contro la rete e Roger prende il punto della vittoria, la prima cosa che fa Roger è girarsi e cercarmi con gli occhi, io allo stesso identico momento salto in piedi e, sempre saltando, corro giù dalla nostra postazione mentre lui mi corre incontro.   
E niente, continuo a saltare.  
Addosso a lui che mi prende in braccio e ci stringiamo come se fossimo compagni di squadra da sempre e questa fosse altro che coppa del mondo... potrebbe essere la coppa del secolo, non so!  
Cazzo gli sono saltato addosso! Un conto è un paio di abbracci dopo il doppio, un altro è questo!  
Scivolo giù e lui mi fa scendere, ma gli tengo il braccio intorno al collo e subito arrivano gli altri che ci abbracciano, ben presto ci mettiamo tutti in gruppo stretti a saltare insieme e tutto è giusto come doveva essere.  
Tutti insieme abbracciati, non io appeso a lui come se fossi il suo compagno di sempre e non il suo rivale.  
Ricordarselo ora è un impresa impossibile e decido di godermi questo privilegio.  
Oggi siamo compagni, chi se ne importa del resto?  
Nemmeno le tre volte giocate in coppia con Nole, due per beneficenza e l’altra in un doppio ufficiale di prova, sono stato così. Facevamo azioni entusiasmanti molto belle e ci saltavamo petto contro petto, qualche abbraccio stile quello di ieri con Roger, abbracci normali voglio dire.   
Però questa cosa di saltargli addosso a cavallo no.   
Io ero fuori, completamente fuori.  
Ho pensato ‘il mio amore ha vinto’.  
Fortuna che non l’ho detto!  
Ma lui cercava me, è venuto incontro a me, ha afferrato me.   
È stato uno dei momenti più incoscienti della mia vita. E più belli.   
  
Dopo è un turbinio incasinato dove io cerco disperatamente di tenere il controllo di me, ma senza grossi risultati.  
Sento che potrei fare qualche follia da un momento all’altro perché distinguo benissimo il mio istinto, che è quello di baciare Roger davanti a tutti.  
Vorrei inglobarlo, dire a tutti che lo amo e che è mio ma so che è colpa dell’adrenalina che scorre in me, non sono io, è come se fossi ubriaco.  
Faccio una fatica micidiale a contenere il tutto e devo dire che non ci riesco bene con Roger che mi si spalma addosso ogni volta che può, come se lui invece pensasse solo a prendersi ogni centimetro di me. Che siamo soli od in compagnia non gliene frega niente!  
  
I festeggiamenti sobri in campo hanno fine nella nostra sala dove ci portiamo la coppa e troviamo un sacco di bottiglie di champagne con cui festeggiare.  
\- Oh Dio non posso sopravvivere! - Esclamo spontaneo. Roger ride elettrico capendo che sto solo cercando di tenere una vaga parvenza, ma tale parvenza è molto labile e basta poco.   
Si comincia coi soliti selfie, poi Roger prende letteralmente in mano la situazione e ordina lo stappo delle bottiglie, ne afferra una e mi si piazza vicino, io non faccio in tempo a dire ‘ma sei sicuro’ che la apre e felice come un bambino si mette a spruzzare.   
La mia faccia è tutta un programma, non trattengo la smorfia schifata e scappo via poco virile. Fra stappi e cori finisco schifosamente bagnato al centro degli schizzi alcolici.   
\- Puzzo come una distilleria! - Brontolo poco felice di questo!   
\- Oh andiamo, so che quando c’è da far festa non ti risparmi! - Dice Tomas. Cazzo quello è peggio di un re di gossip!  
\- Beh, festeggio le Davis Cup o le vittorie importanti e difficili... - Cerco di tutelarmi, ma non è facile perché poi si mette Roger che inizia a versare le bottiglie nella coppa perché è ora di bere dal graal.   
\- Più importante di questa... - Dice Tomas. - Da come gli sei saltato addosso e da tutto il tifo che hai fatto direi che era più che importante e difficile! Era la vittoria della tua vita! - Mi prende in giro malizioso ed io alzo gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Amo festeggiare, specie quando non ho tornei in vista, il problema è che so che se comincio poi mi perdo e non mi ritrovo più! -   
\- Penso che quello che perdi sia la dignità a giudicare dai filmati che girano dei tuoi festeggiamenti... - Spalanco gli occhi e gli tiro un pizzicotto al fianco, lui ride, ma per fortuna prende l’attenzione Roger che afferra la Laver Cup ed inizia a bere da lì udeln po’ lo champagne versato davanti agli occhi increduli e shoccati di tutti che non hanno mai conosciuto il lato infantile di Roger. Beh ragazzi, ora conoscerete un Roger che non andrà mai nei libri di storia del tennis!  
L’ovazione si leva, finisce anche per rovesciarsi addosso un po’ di alcool, smette di bere e tutti applaudono e ridono, poi a turno bevono tutti, persino i giovani.   
Eddai, i giovani!   
Sono piccoli! Sascha e Domi non sarebbe il caso!  
\- Ma forse dovreste darvi una regolata... - Azzardo vedendo quanto bevono volentieri.   
\- Oh come se non fossi il re delle feste! Avanti, libera la bestia! - Con questo Roger mi dà una pacca sul sedere.   
\- E questa cosa com’è che la sapete in tanti? -   
\- Che sei spagnolo? - Chiede facendo il finto tonto.   
\- No, che se mi ci metto non mi fermano più! - Le risate ed i fischi e poi Roger mi mette la coppa in mano.   
\- Basta prendere tempo! - E con questo finisco che bevo anche io.   
Oh al diavolo... tanto ormai siamo in ballo!  
Dopo che bevo faccio la smorfia, perché in realtà a me l’alcool non piace, piace fare festa. È diverso.   
Non mi fa subito effetto. Per un attimo è ancora tutto normale.  
 - Però se non mangio qualcosa... dov’è il cibo? - Mi giro e cerco da mangiare, ma purtroppo non c’è nulla e finisco con un braccio intorno al collo ed un’altra bottiglia in bocca. Non faccio in tempo a rifiutare che bevo. E che devo fare, soffocare?   
Poi Roger mi dà tregua, ma in compenso mi dà un bacio sulla guancia.   
\- Tu pensi che ora saremo in grado di tenere una conferenza? -   
\- Ci vorranno un paio di minuti, poi c’è la festa di chiusura torneo come sempre e lì mangeremo. A quel punto puoi distruggerti! -   
Lo guardo come se fosse scemo.   
\- Stai parlando di te, forse! - Lui ride e torna con il braccio intorno al mio collo e malizioso mi tocca il sedere così davanti a tutti, io sbianco e lo fisso come se fosse impazzito.   
\- Oh no caro, so bene quanto tu sai divertirti e non sai resistere... -   
Non so se l’alcool comincia a fare effetto, oppure se sono gli schizzi di altre bottiglie aperte ma cazzo se non la smettono li affogo in quella coppa di champagne!   
Coppa di torneo, non di champagne. Piena di champagne. Cazzo, sono andato, mi si incartano i pensieri.   
\- Beh, un po’ di musica? - Ed eccomi che parto!   
\- Tieniti per dopo, ci stanno chiamando per la conferenza! - Dice Roger lasciandomi con un’altra pacca al sedere.   
\- Che? Prima mi accendi e poi mi spegni? - E grazie al cielo che non ho detto ‘prima mi seduci e poi mi abbandoni!’   
\- Certo che puzziamo sul serio! - Fa notare qualcuno, Roger concorda.  
\- Sarà il caso di fare delle docce. - Poi mi guarda. - Tutti! - Mi mordo la bocca e malizioso come i suoi occhi ben mascherati dietro quella faccia da finto coscienzioso, gli ricambio lo schiaffo sul sedere di prima.   
Se qua non perdo la dignità sarà un miracolo. Ma forse per quella ormai non c’è niente da fare.   
  
A stento rimango in me e capisco che succede, l’euforia comincia a scavare, quella che mi fa perdere il controllo. Sono seduto per fortuna non vicino a Roger, lui è quello che parla più di tutti, parlano anche gli altri, anche io sento la mia voce uscire dalla mia bocca, spero di dire cose sensate.   
Capisco solo che Roger ordina una doccia di gruppo ed io, in corridoio, esclamo:   
\- Sì, andiamo a fare questa orgia sotto la doccia che poi andiamo a mangiare, sto morendo di fame! - Con questo tutti ridono ed io non capisco che ho detto. Poi Roger mi illumina beatamente allegro:   
\- Hai detto che stiamo per fare un’orgia! - Ma io scuoto la testa.   
\- So bene cosa dico, ho detto solo di sbrigarci che ho fame! -   
Lui è davvero divertito a questo punto.   
\- Rafa, hai detto orgia! -   
\- Eh sì hai detto così! - Arrivano gli altri, sono anche divertiti.   
\- Oh beh, cosa sarà mai un’orgia sotto la doccia dopo una vittoria? - Rincaro la dose convinto, l’ilarità scoppia e per fortuna non facciamo un’orgia, ma effettivamente qua puzziamo tutti di alcool e quindi approfittiamo per lavarci tutti quanti.   
La mia idea era di riprendermi sotto l’acqua, magari infilarmi in un angolino con Roger e tirarla per le lunghe per rimanere un momento io e lui soli, ma finisce che sono tipo al centro del casino e non so come ma mi parte una chiamata dal cellulare dall’altra parte e si sente una delle canzoni di Enrique, per fortuna non quella di Nole. Ora non potrei.  
Ma la smetti di ballare sotto la doccia, brutto cretino?   
Tu senti Enrique e non capisci un cazzo, sei indecente!  
  
Ed indecente sono io in sala.   
Tutti ben vestiti da gala come da usanza, i miei capelli pettinati in ordine come sto un secolo a farli stare, apparentemente sani come pesci.   
Inizia abbastanza bene, la doccia mi ha aiutato, sto ingurgitando cose sane e la costante vicinanza di Roger è rassicurante. Per il momento non ci vengono messi in mano altri bicchieri. Vedo distrattamente Sascha che parla con Nick, sembra consolarlo o fargli i complimenti, non saprei.  
C’è molta gente fra invitati e partecipanti ed organizzatori ed amici vari, le luci non sono troppo forti ed in certi punti si può stare anche un po’ in penombra, un po’ tranquilli insomma.   
Camerieri ben vestiti passano con vassoi di cibi e bevande.   
Penso che Nick stia facendo la sua mossa con Sascha dopo che forse ha fatto il geloso per tre giorni, quando li vedo appartarsi e sparire un sorriso mi viene su e ho l’insana idea di accettare il bicchiere che quello spostato di Roger mi mette in mano.   
Bevo alla salute di una coppia che si sta incasinando la vita, sono così giovani e carini. Ci daranno tante gioie!  
Poi però mi ricordo di Domi e lo vedo serio e triste in disparte, così abbandono Roger che fa il solito re della situazione e metto uno strano braccio intorno alle spalle del ragazzino.   
\- Dai, non prendertela! - Domi salta sul posto e mi guarda sorpreso senza capire.   
\- Di cosa? - Ma ormai il mio bicchiere è quasi vuoto e l’effetto di prima dello champagne torna a riesumarsi per bene.   
\- Sascha è giovane, ha le idee confuse, ma non è detto che alla fine scelga Nick. Dovresti essere più deciso ed esplicito, forse Sascha non ha capito che ti piace! - Quando Domi capisce di cosa parlo, sbianca e poi diventa di mille colori, io rido forte e gli pizzico una guancia abbracciandolo manesco.   
\- Tieni, bevici su! Vedrai che poi sarà tutto chiaro! -   
Domi prende il bicchiere che per fortuna sua io stavo già finendo, nel mentre ne prendo un altro per me.   
\- Non dovremmo bere, credo. -   
\- No, ma quando finiscono i tornei importanti e poi non hai nell’immediato altri impegni di tennis, puoi concederti una notte. E poi basta che mangi e non bevi venti bicchieri di fila... - Comincio a parlare e dire cose che non direi mai. Beh, per quello è tardi.   
\- No, ma vedi... è che io penso che quello che hai in mano sia il trentesimo, ad occhio e croce... - Lo dice gentile, cercando di non offendermi, sinceramente impressionato da quello che sto facendo e da questa mia versione.   
\- Devi capire che ci sono anche questi aspetti del tennis. Devi saperli gestire, ma se non ti godi una dura vittoria, perché devi darti da fare a vincere? Non esiste solo il vincere fine a sé stesso, bisogna godersi quella sensazione. Senti? - E poi qualcuno ha la malaugurata idea di iniziare con la musica, un DJ in un angolo parte con una canzone latina che è andata per tutta l’estate.   
\- La musica? - Chiede spaesato Domi che intanto mi regge.   
\- No. Intendevo l’euforia della vittoria. Ma anche la musica! Senti che bella questa, dai balliamo! Ti faccio compagnia io, non pensare a Sascha. Poi basta che ci provi con più insistenza! Oppure cerca qualcun altro con cui vendicarti! -   
Ah la storia della vendetta mi divora!   
Prima che me ne accorga sto ballando. Non sono proprio ubriaco, ma nemmeno sano. Sono in quella via di mezzo che potrei ancora trattenermi e recuperare la faccia, ma non posso evitare di lasciarmi andare con la musica e per fortuna Domi ad un certo punto viene sostituito da Roger.   
\- Ti do il cambio! - Dice ridendo.   
Ridi ridi brutto scemo!   
Mi ritrovo fra le sue braccia a ballare in mezzo alla folla.   
\- Spiega questo, ora! Io e te che balliamo insieme! -   
Brontolo al suo orecchio.   
\- Ma non stiamo ballando! - Mi aggrotto.   
\- Come no? -   
Mi separo ed effettivamente eravamo solo abbracciati.   
\- Ah beh, sarà più normale stare abbracciati così, allora! -   
\- Potrebbe esserlo, abbiamo vinto, ci facciamo di nuovo i complimenti... -   
Scuoto la testa e gli faccio il dito medio polemico.   
\- Tu prima provochi e poi non sei pronto ad accogliere le conseguenze. Vuoi sapere una cosa? Io voglio fare festa, perché è questo che uno spagnolo fa quando vince qualcosa di importante e bello. Lo volevate tutti, eccomi qua! La cosa davvero divertente è che tu non puoi ballare con me perché altrimenti quello come lo spieghi a tutti? -   
Con questo scivolo via dalle sue braccia e mi mescolo alla folla che mi inghiotte. In un attimo non so dove sono, sono con qualcuno in mezzo alla bolgia trasportato nei balli, penso di essere il primo ad aver cominciato e ad un certo punto mi ritrovo penso al bagno, sempre ballando.   
Mi scontro con Nick che mi tiene su prima che cada.   
Quando vede che sono io si stupisce e si illumina, sembrava avere un muso lungo tre metri, così gli do uno schiaffetto innocente sulla guancia e rido.   
\- Perché così serio? Pensavo che andasse tutto bene con Sascha! - La mia bocca si muove ma non so davvero che sto dicendo.   
La musica da fuori arriva sufficientemente forte, ma penso che siamo attualmente soli in questo bagno e lui mi guarda capendo che non sono del tutto in me. Forse per niente.   
\- Che ne sai di Sascha? - Rido e lo spingo andando a fare la pipì, lui si piazza al lavandino e mi aspetta.   
\- Più di quel che pensi che io sappia e che probabilmente dovrei sapere. Colpa di Roger e Jack comunque. - Poi finisco coi bisogni e vado al lavandino, proprio dove sta lui. Non di proposito, mi è venuto così. Lui è appoggiato con il sedere ed io mi lavo le mani in quello vicino.   
In questo parte Ricky Martin ed io chiudendo gli occhi mi abbandono ad un’aria estatica compiaciuta.  
 - Bello lui! - Esclamo convinto muovendo il mio maledetto culo nel maledetto tipico modo in cui uno spagnolo muove solitamente il suo culo quando sente una certa musica latina.   
Non me ne accorgo subito, dopo un po’ noto Nick che mi fissa sconvolto. Sconvolto è dire poco. È paralizzato e mi fissa qua vicino a me ed io ridendo alzo le braccia girando su me stesso davanti a lui.  
Credo che sto flirtando con lui perché l’altro giorno ci ha provato con me e perché quando bevo divento fisico e manesco.   
\- Hai bevuto? Pensavo che non ti avrei mai visto sopra le righe! - E si forma un ghigno sulla sua bocca carnosa.   
\- È colpa della combinazione Ricky Martin, champagne e festa. Lo champagne non mi piace, ma mi fa questo effetto. E poi Ricky e le feste... eh, io sono spagnolo, li adoro! - ma non so davvero che diavolo sto facendo, altrimenti non lo farei.  
In questo preciso momento sono letteralmente partito tanto che lui si stacca dal lavandino, mi prende i fianchi con le mani e aderisce il bacino al mio famoso culo che probabilmente viene solitamente notato per la sua forma accentuata e perfetta. Specie ora che lo muovo così. Mi fermo e giro la testa rimanendo appoggiato a lui, anzi è lui attaccato a me. Le sue mani ai fianchi, il suo bacino contro di me.   
\- Hai un’erezione. - Sottolineo senza peli sulla lingua. Lui ridacchia soddisfatto ed eccitato mentre penso che non potesse immaginare che alla fine di tutto questo weekend, qualcosa per lui potesse andare per il verso giusto.   
\- Merito tuo. - Con questo le sue labbra finiscono veloci sulle mie, prima che io riesca a pensare e capire.  
Non ci riesco proprio, in effetti. Però in un secondo momento mi stacco, proprio quando ci sta per mettere la lingua. Scuoto la testa e muovo un passo in avanti.   
\- No no, non è il caso... - Nick inarca un sopracciglio sorpreso.   
\- Non è il caso? Perché? Per Nole? - ricordo che sa tutto e sospiro girandomi verso di lui, scuoto la testa e mi strofino il viso, ora la confusione mi cade addosso mentre la nebbia fa il suo.   
\- No, lui... beh anche... certo sono incasinato con Nole ora, però non so cosa siamo perché... beh, ma non è questo il punto, non è il caso perché... - cerco di dire qualcosa di convincente e di senso compiuto, ma lui si avvicina, mi prende il viso fra le mani sicuro e mormora piano.  
\- Ho chi mi piace, ho chi spero di avere al mio fianco un giorno. Ma nonostante tutto, ci sei tu. E tu avrai sempre la priorità su tutto e tutti. - Questa frase mi fa spalancare gli occhi, sia fisicamente che figurativamente. È come se mi buttasse una tegola in testa. Cazzo è così!  
Ho Nole, amo lui, ho la storia con lui. E c’è Roger. Per me lui avrà sempre un posto privilegiato, un posto d’onore. Avrà comunque la priorità! È proprio così! Posso avere le mie storie, ma se Roger busserà, io gli aprirò sempre. Il mio punto debole, la mia eccezione, la mia parentesi.  
Mentre ho l’epifania del secolo che mi illumina in mezzo a questo macello, lui torna a baciarmi e questa volta mi carezza con la lingua, mi manda a fuoco ed io rabbrividisco. È solo un bel bacio, ma con la persona sbagliata.   
Scuoto di nuovo la testa, chiudo gli occhi aggrottato e appoggio la fronte alla sua mentre le mani sono sul suo petto.   
\- No, non posso, davvero. Sono in un casino da cui non so se mi tirerò mai fuori. Ma a parte tutto questo, quello che provi per me non è quello che provo io. Tu mi baci perché ti piace e sono... la tua ossessione? - Apro gli occhi chiedendo conferma, ci guardiamo da vicino separo la fronte dalla sua, mi tiene ancora per la vita a sé. Ha uno sguardo scuro ed intenso. Molto bello e penetrante. - Mentre io ti bacerei per un piacevole momento, in un istante di follia in cui non sono completamente in me. - Lui sorride sempre in quel suo modo strano che fa caldo, sembra una pantera in procinto di attaccare.   
\- Mi sta più che bene... - Sta per farlo ancora quando lo respingo più deciso. Non posso incasinarmi sul serio. Un conto è Roger, un conto è chiunque altro. Non avrei scusanti, ammesso che Roger sia una scusante.   
Appena ci separiamo di qualche centimetro, la porta si apre e mi giro col cuore in gola spaventato. Quando metto a fuoco Roger mi sento anche peggio.   
Il suo sguardo nel vedere Nick con le mani sui miei fianchi penso sia la cosa più indimenticabile di questo mio momento di follia micidiale.   
La durezza e la gelosia sono assoluti, sono di quegli sguardi che appena li vedi ti pisci sotto. Ed io non gliel’ho mai visto addosso. Mai.   
Rabbrividisco e mi eccito. È un momento, un momento che rimarrà inciso per sempre.   
Nick si scosta, capisce che le cose fra noi sono davvero più incasinate di quel che sapeva, alza le mani in alto in segno di scuse e, come se avesse fatto un guaio stratosferico, se ne va in punta di piedi, in silenzio, consapevole.   



	7. Tutto per tre giorni di favola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Laver Cup ormai è conclusa, mancano un paio di ore notturne e mattutine e poi la favola è andata del tutto. Resta da stabilire se poi quei tre giorni valevano la pena. Buttare tutto all'aria, due storie serie per tre soli giorni? Per uno sfizio, un'ossessione, una gigantesca questione irrisolta? E poi? Rafa è turbato da questo, ma Roger sembra non pensarci. Quando entra nel bagno e vede Nick in atteggiamenti intimi verso un Rafa non molto in sé, la sua reazione gelida è a dir poco shoccante.

7\. TUTTO PER TRE GIORNI DI FAVOLA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal45.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/fedal/fedal42.3.png)

  
La porta si chiude alle sue spalle, lui ci rimane davanti un momento ed io fermo in mezzo al bagno con l’aria incredula, un sopracciglio inarcato.   
In attesa. Scuoto la testa in segno di ‘beh?’ Un po’ provocante.   
Sono shoccato del suo sguardo di ghiaccio, ma è anche vero che non ne ha diritto. E poi cosa pensava, dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per accendermi? Di potermi contenere, controllare? Cosa?   
A me piacciono le feste, per questo cerco di non bere nemmeno qualche goccio, perché parto subito e poi non sto fermo. Però lui non può dimenticare chi siamo e che non siamo soli.   
Il problema è questo.  
È stato un bellissimo sogno, ma siamo Rafa e Roger, non siamo due qualunque in una situazione complicata.  
Noi non potremo mai essere liberi di fare quel che vogliamo. Mai.   
Sto zitto e fermo, in attesa, strafottente e provocatorio, anche infastidito da tutto quanto. Lui fa, organizza, ingegna cose per avere quello che vuole e poi non è in grado di reggere le conseguenze.   
È bello stare insieme, ma non siamo davvero liberi di farlo.   
E poi quando usciremo da qua sarà definitivamente tutto finito.   
In risposta Roger si gira e chiude a chiave, io rimango di sasso e scuoto la testa alzando il dito mentre si avvicina.   
\- No, non sarà così! Non trombo in uno squallido bagno! - Lui si ferma stupito di questa mia posizione ferma.   
\- Chi ti dice che volevo farlo qua? - Chiede meno sostenuto e gelido di prima.   
\- Oh, l’aria con cui mi stavi attaccando sembrava quella di una belva feroce! Che altro volevi fare se non violentarmi? - La mia lingua parla al di là del controllo del mio cervello. Anche questo è colpa sua in realtà. Mi ha stuzzicato troppo.   
Roger mi viene davanti ed io indietreggio per respingerlo e tenere una distanza di sicurezza, lui però non si ferma finché non sono al lavandino dove eravamo prima io e Nick. Mi ci appoggio col sedere e lui si ferma davanti a me, immobile, pochi centimetri a separarci, l’aria ancora dura.   
\- Cosa vuoi fare, Rafa? Basta che uno ci provi e tu ci stai? Basta che non sei lucido? Che combini? - Per un momento mi viene da ridere, ma poi mi sale su il nervo, quello pericoloso, il mio tipico nervo che mi fa partire in quarta e devastare tutto.   
\- Non puoi venirmi a fare questi discorsi tu, sai! Non sei il mio ragazzo! Hai tirato su 3 giorni di torneo organizzati un anno intero, solo per trombarmi! Non potevi venire a casa mia e dirmi ‘ehi voglio provare, ti va?’ Seriamente sai cosa hai fatto? Mi hai rivoluzionato la vita che tenevo a stento in piedi, ora è tutto un casino e non so cosa pensare, cosa fare, cosa... cosa cazzo sono! E tu vieni e ti comporti come il mio ragazzo solo per una trombata o due? Quando usciremo di qua saremo sempre Rafa e Roger, hai creato una favola per illuderci di qualcosa che non è vero, non può essere la nostra realtà. Cosa serve ora? Torneremo in camera, faremo l’ultima grande scopata e poi? E poi cosa? Basta, ognuno per i cazzi suoi a risolversi i propri casini, se poi ci riusciamo! Tu sei il solito egoista! Hai fatto tutti i cazzi che volevi, hai fatto tutto quel cazzo che ti pareva! Volevi me e mi hai avuto e il resto non contava. Ora ti comporti come se io fossi di tua proprietà, ma non lo sono, siamo sempre quelli che fino all’altro giorno non potevano toccarsi, solo che ora siamo in un gran casino! Se io voglio trombare con chi mi pare, tu chi cazzo sei per impedirmelo? -   
Al termine del mio sfogo provocatorio e concitato, lui esplode come non pensavo di poterlo sentire, mi prende il viso con una mano stringendomi le guance nelle dita in un tipico modo da padrone, quasi. Mi raggela e mi scalda immediatamente.   
Poi con sguardo furioso e voce bassa e penetrante, vicinissimo al mio viso, mormora:   
\- Sono la persona che ti ama alla follia e vuole averti per sempre in ogni modo! - inutile dire che la mia erezione sale subito. Gli occhi bruciano, la sua bocca preme sulla mia, me la prende fra le sue, succhia ed io chiudo gli occhi abbandonandomi.   
L’idea che mi comandi così, che mi faccia suo con prepotenza mi sta uccidendo.   
\- Sto impazzendo all’idea di non poter andare oltre tutto questo, vorrei... dannazione, vorrei gridarlo al mondo, uscire mano nella mano con te e dire a tutti che tu sei solo mio in realtà e che ti voglio solo per me e che chiunque pensa di avere qualsiasi diritto su di te, chiunque avesse una storia deve andare al diavolo. Tu sei mio, solo mio! Vorrei una storia da favola che non potrò mai avere e lo sapevo, dannazione, lo sapevo che non poteva andare oltre quello che abbiamo avuto. Ma lo stesso se non l’avessi avuto, se non avessi avuto anche solo questo, sarei impazzito sul serio, io non ce la facevo più. -   
Ansimo anche senza che mi tocchi, perché mi sto eccitando da morire. Le mie mani lasciano il lavandino a cui si tenevano forsennate e mi aggrappo alla sua camicia, la sua bocca sulla mia, gli occhi stretti sconvolti, mormoro:   
\- Ci hai sconvolto le esistenze per questo sogno irrealizzabile, un sogno che si è aperto e chiuso in questi tre giorni. Tre giorni per tutta la nostra vita. E ci hai sconvolto. Non potremo più tornare alle vite di prima come niente. Tu non sai cosa hai fatto. Non ne hai idea. Sei solo un maledetto egoista! Ed ora continui a volere il controllo di tutto! - i miei denti stretti, la fatica, la rabbia, la disperazione e le lacrime perché vivo tutto così, all’ennesima potenza, incontrollato. Quel libro aperto che Nole ha letto molto bene.   
Tutto quello che lui non sa mai essere e mai sarà. Quella faccia illeggibile, quella maschera insormontabile che vive una cosa e ne fa un’altra.   
Capisco che mi scendono le lacrime perché le sue labbra me le asciuga e me le beve.  
\- Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace sul serio. Perdonami. Ma non sono riuscito a far di meglio, non sono riuscito a resistere. Sono egoista, sono stato un maledetto egoista. Però preferisco avere la vita sconvolta per tre giorni che non vivremo più, piuttosto che non aver mai goduto di tutto questo. Ti ho avuto per me come ti ho sempre desiderato, sono contento d’averlo fatto anche se non so cosa succederà domani. -  
Sempre ad occhi chiusi giro il capo verso la sua bocca, la mia aperta cerca la sua che è come la mia. Ci troviamo alla cieca, ci respiriamo, ci accogliamo. Le lingue si vanno incontro e credo che continuo a piangere perché non voglio che smetta. Non doveva andare così. Non dovevo arrendermi in questo modo, buttarmi in questa realtà alternativa.   
Non posso farlo, non posso.   
Il calore della sua lingua contro la mia, le nostre labbra sigillate, il bacio esplode come ogni mio istinto e bisogno. Disperato e febbrile mi apro i pantaloni, lui capisce e fa altrettanto separandosi leggermente da me. Il bisogno esploso, il desiderio di prenderci, di averci. Quel bisogno impossibile da gestire.   
Nessun ragionamento che tenga, solo un bisogno impellente.   
Frenetico mi giro separandomi dalla sua bocca, mi abbasso il necessario i pantaloni ed i boxer e mi piego in avanti stringendo il bordo del lavandino, lui si prende la sua erezione e così com’è senza nemmeno prepararci in alcun modo, con un colpo deciso entra dentro ed è subito in me.  
Il dolore mi irrigidisce un momento, lui sta fermo dentro per un istante, poi inizia a muoversi. Mi prende per i fianchi e affonda le dita, infine deciso inizia con le spinte secche e sicure. Una più forte dell’altra.  
Mi piego di più e mi spingo verso di lui, in un attimo è tutto bollente e sono così eccitato che non capisco più niente, ogni senso è mescolato ed impazzito e sono qua a gemere sulla musica che viene da fuori. Io e lui che ci uniamo in un unica entità, un’ultima probabile volta, forse penultima, chi lo sa.   
Non riesco a pensare ad altro che è solo un gran casino e non riesco a vedere una soluzione.  
Siamo amanti, siamo due personaggi famosi, rivali per di più. Abbiamo così tanti di quei ruoli, così tante di quelle cose fra cui giostrarci.   
Ed ora siamo qua persi uno nell’altro, io a gridare e darmi a lui senza riserve, sconvolgendolo come non mai. Lui a prendermi forte, sicuro, deciso e così virile.   
Non so nemmeno chi viene prima, ma i nostri orgasmi ci completano in questa giornata strana, bellissima, dove ci ritroviamo davvero sfiniti e senza forze.   
Abbracciati, lui da dietro, io dritto contro di lui, la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla, ansimiamo insieme, le sue labbra sulla mia guancia.   
Incapaci di parlare, di muoverci.   
Poi, dopo non saprei nemmeno quanto, giro la testa e trovo la sua bocca. La lascio sulla sua senza fare nulla, ci godiamo la morbidezza delle nostre labbra insieme. I nostri sapori si mescolano dopo, le nostre lingue si uniscono in un bacio estremamente dolce e sfinito.   
\- Non so cosa combineremo domani, se in qualche modo torneremo così come siamo ora o se non sarà mai più. Non so se ormai abbiamo distrutto definitivamente i nostri mondi e dobbiamo crearcene un altro e se magari quest’altro sarà migliore, sarà quello che non abbiamo mai osato attuare. Non lo so. So solo che ti amo e se non l’avessi fatto mai... Dio, me ne sarei pentito di sicuro. Grazie per avermelo concesso. -   
Ed io non so come fa sempre a trovare le parole giuste.   
Apro gli occhi confuso e stanco, sorrido colpevole di essere felice di averlo comunque fatto. Una mano sulla sua guancia.   
\- Lo sai che ti ho sempre amato. Sai che avrei sempre fatto qualunque cosa tu mi avessi chiesto. È sempre dipeso tutto da te. Sempre. E l’hai sempre saputo. - E quando glielo dico capisco che è così.   
Non era mai stato un io che mi negavo a lui perché era irraggiungibile o ‘troppo’.   
Era sempre stato lui che non aveva mai osato arrendersi a me, per qualche ragione.   
\- Sei sconvolgente. Rafa. Tu sconvolgi chi tocchi. Sei qualcosa che... non so... una forza della natura... ho sempre avuto il terrore di non saperti gestire ed io devo, devo gestire alla perfezione ogni aspetto della mia vita. E tu sei ingestibile. - Lo guardo da questa posizione, sempre io appoggiato con la schiena al suo petto, le sue braccia che mi avvolgono dolcemente, la mia testa sulla sua spalla ed ora a guardarci da vicino, le labbra che parlano sfiorandosi.   
Trovo le sue mani su di me, intreccio le dita.   
\- Dobbiamo sistemare i nostri casini, vedere cosa è giusto fare e cercare di farlo nel migliore dei modi. Poi vedremo il resto. - Ed in questo lascio aperto tutto. Credo che per lui, abituato a controllare tutto, questo lasciare tutto aperto sia anche peggio. Il panico nei suoi occhi per un momento. Forse preferiva che io mettessi un punto, una decisione netta.   
\- Hai aperto un vaso che non andava aperto, adesso dobbiamo per forza gestire i disastri che ne sono usciti. - Roger fa un sorrisino divertito, però poi mi bacia ancora.   
\- Io lo sapevo dal primo giorno che ti ho visto che eri diverso. Lo sapevo. Che tu mi avresti sconvolto l’esistenza. Per questo ho sempre fatto di tutto per tenerla sotto controllo standoti alla larga. - così scoppio a ridere e mi giro fra le sue braccia per mettergli le mie intorno al suo collo, mi appoggio a lui e mi stringe in questo modo molto da fidanzati.   
\- Alla fine non si scappa dal destino, forse... - Lui sorride allo stesso modo, poi alza le spalle e con la sua tipica aria vaga che non ti fa capire cosa pensa, dice:   
\- Oh, beh... sai... alla fine era così bello che valeva la pena perdere il controllo... - Questo mi fa ridere, come ogni volta che lui dice qualcosa, ed in risposta lo bacio. E lo baci ancora ed ancora.   
Anche dopo, in camera, dove cerchiamo di fare le valige ed invece finiamo di nuovo a rotolare sul letto in quello che è la conferma di quel che diceva.   
Controllarmi è un utopia, ma penso che sia proprio questo che gli piace da morire. Non riuscire a controllare qualcosa. Lasciarsi andare a quel che succede.   
  
Due dita dolcemente sulle mie labbra che si incurvano in un pigro e beato sorriso, le dita poi salgono sui miei zigomi e poi sui miei occhi chiusi, le mie sopracciglia ed infine il mondo lentamente ritrova la sua luce con i suoi occhi che mi osservano. Occhi carichi di una dolcezza e al tempo stesso di malizia.   
Continuo a sorridere.  
\- Potrei abituarmi... - Mormoro roco riferendomi ai risvegli così dolci. Alla fine siamo rimasti tutta la notte e dopo aver fatto di nuovo l’amore ed aver parlato abbracciati stesi a letto, ci siamo addormentati senza trovare una soluzione.   
Oggi quella soluzione ancora non c’è e mentre lo realizzo, mi oscuro spontaneamente.   
\- Cosa facciamo ora? - Prima ‘il dopo’ era lontano, adesso ‘il dopo’ è qua, è ora.   
Ed io non ho la minima idea di che cosa succederà, cosa devo provare a fare. Lui mi guarda con un’aria molto semplice e sempre rilassata, sembra abbia tutte le risposte del mondo, ma alza una spalla nuda e sorride calmo mentre mi sfiora ancora le labbra con le dita.   
\- Non ne ho idea. - Dice sincero. Io sospiro insofferente e mi lascio andare sulla schiena guardando il soffitto, aggrottato, seccato. Non voglio andarmene da questa camera e tornare al mondo reale. Non posso.   
Roger si allunga vicino a me, sul fianco, e mi bacia la fronte dolcemente e protettivo, la sua calma mi rischiara. Non ha idea di che cosa dobbiamo fare però sembra sereno. Come fa?   
\- Perché sei così tranquillo se non sai cosa fare? - Lui alza ancora la spalla mentre la mano libera scivola sul mio petto a giocare coi miei capezzoli che reagiscono subito al piacere.   
\- Perché so che sei troppo spontaneo per andare contro te stesso e so che farai esattamente quello che ti senti nel profondo. Ed andrà comunque bene. - Lo guardo attento a questa sua frase, assottiglio gli occhi e li punto nei suoi scavando in profondità in quei due specchi autunnali.   
\- Tu sei convinto che lascerò Nole e tornerò da te! - Esclamo sicuro. Lui alza ancora la sua maledetta spalla e guarda per la stanza vago.   
\- Forse lo spero. -   
\- E se io lo faccio allora lo farai anche tu con Stan, giusto? Tu che controlli tutto e tutti e che decidi per ognuno... tu seguiresti la corrente? Davvero? - chiedo incredulo guardandolo insistente nel viso vicino al mio, finalmente mi guarda ancora e fa un sorrisino machiavellico.   
\- Ho appena scoperto che è bello lasciarsi andare ai desideri, al destino e alle cose che succedono. - Punto subito il dito contro il suo petto.   
\- Però questo l’hai fatto succedere tu! -   
\- E non intendo più forzare nulla, voglio solo vedere cosa succede da sé. Davvero. Mi hai insegnato che lasciarsi andare a quel che capita è bellissimo e voglio farlo ora. - Proprio ora! Rido spingendo la testa indietro sul cuscino, lui mi guarda inarcando le sopracciglia in attesa e scuoto la testa alzando la nuca per rubargli la bocca. Mi spingo contro la sua continuo a spingerlo ancora fino a che lo ribalto sulla schiena e gli salgo sopra, poi gli prendo le mani, intreccio le dita e le fermo ai lati della sua testa. Seduto a cavalcioni lo guardo un attimo prima di riprendere a baciarlo focoso come mio solito. Lui fa un sorrisino sorpreso ed in attesa.   
\- Sei il solito opportunista. Scarichi tutta la responsabilità a me. Grazie. Sei davvero premuroso! - Lui ridacchia e diventa maledettamente caldo mentre lo fa, così mi è ancora più impossibile pensare... non che poi le nostre erezioni a contatto diretto aiutassero.   
\- È il mondo che ha una visione troppo rosea di me, io però non ho mai detto di essere così bravo e perfetto come dicono tutti! - Con questo inizio a strofinare il bacino sul suo giocando con i nostri membri subito duri ed eccitati, lui si perde dal dire qualunque altra cosa, i pensieri si mescolano e ci sono solo i nostri sospiri, le labbra che si intrecciano, io che succhio la sua e poi l’ennesimo orgasmo, come una droga a cui non possiamo più fare a meno.   
Ma di cosa mi preoccupo?   
Voglio sapere cosa farò fuori di qua? Seriamente? Non dovrei forse preoccuparmi di COME uscire? Di come staccarmi da lui? Se ci riesco sono già a buon punto.  
Eh già... mi sa tanto che è come dice lui. Posso pensarci quanto voglio, ma tanto finirò come sempre per agire istintivamente senza rifletterci un secondo, come sempre.   
Forse, dopotutto, non era solo per tre giorni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> volevo ringraziare tutti quelli che hanno letto e seguito la fic, spero che sia piaciuta. Io sono sempre stata una fan della rafole e della fedrinka, ma ho sempre riconosciuto che la fedal esiste comunque, perchè è evidente insomma. Quest'anno poi ci sono state solo più conferme. Adesso mi sono decisa a dedicarci del tempo, penso che valga la pena approfondire con un seguito perchè ci sta davvero un 'e poi'. Comunque se ci sono notizie in merito le scrivo nella mia pagina facebook. Ancora un mega grazie. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/


End file.
